


Stay With Me Tonight

by Haruno_Aoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Aoi/pseuds/Haruno_Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong, yankee yang tobat setelah lulus dari akademi kepolisian. Ia jatuh cinta pada Yunho sejak pandangan pertama, dan ia berusaha menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik karenanya. Ia berkesempatan mengenal Yunho lebih dekat. Sayang ia belum bisa membedakan antara cinta dan hasrat memiliki. Padahal cinta bukan sekadar tentang rasa, tetapi perasaan, pilihan, dan tindakan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belongs to God  
> I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction  
> I gain no profit from this fanfiction

 

 

Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang _yankee_ yang sombong dengan mulut berbisa sebelum orang tuanya memasukkannya ke akademi kepolisian. Di sana ia dilatih perihal kedisiplinan waktu, dedikasi pada pekerjaan, kemampuan menahan emosi, keramahan, kejujuran, sportivitas, profesionalisme, dan kecakapan untuk bekerja dalam tim—yang selama ini beberapa di antaranya ia abaikan. Kebiasaan buruknya, yaitu mudah marah dan suka melontarkan kata-kata kasar, tak lantas hilang hanya karena didikan keras para pembimbingnya.

Pemuda rupawan bernama Jung Yunho-lah yang membuatnya berubah. Ya, ia jatuh cinta kepada Yunho sejak keduanya bertemu pandang untuk pertama kalinya. Dan ia berusaha menjadi pemuda manis semenjak tahun pertama masa pendidikannya.

Sayangnya ia belum bisa membedakan antara cinta dan hasrat untuk memiliki.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Waktu itu, Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah lulus dari akademi kepolisian. Sejak dua tahun sebelumnya Jaejoong ditempatkan di divisi sidik jari, sementara Yunho menjadi bagian dari divisi investigasi. Keduanya sama-sama diundang dalam resepsi pernikahan inspektur kepolisian yang pada saat itu berusia tiga puluh tahunan. Mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa sebelumnya. Salah satu alasannya, kelas calon polisi dipisahkan sesuai bidang mayor yang dipilih. Selama masa pelatihan, hanya beberapa kali saja mereka berpapasan saat pergantian jam renang, atau ketika kontrol kesehatan di rumah sakit akademi kepolisian.

Namun, dalam resepsi pernikahan romantis yang digelar pada akhir musim gugur itu, Jaejoong berani menghampiri Yunho yang berdiri di tempat yang cenderung tidak menarik perhatian. Ia membawa dua gelas sampanye dan menawarkan salah satunya pada Yunho untuk sekadar basa-basi sebelum memulai percakapan.

Awalnya Yunho tampak ragu menerima gelas berisi cairan bening kekuningan dan bergelembung tersebut. Sampai mengambil alih gelas langsing bertangkai panjang itu pun, belum keluar sepatah kata dari mulut Yunho. Bahkan hingga isi gelas itu tandas setelah ditenggak Yunho dengan cepat.

Jaejoong sedikit terbelalak. Ia jadi berpendapat kalau Yunho tidak tahu tata cara minum minuman sejenis _sparkling wine_ tersebut.

"— _Gwaenchanayo_?" Jaejoong cemas begitu melihat wajah Yunho yang memerah dalam waktu singkat.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memegangi kepalanya dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus. Jaejoong jadi bingung harus berbuat apa.

Saat Yunho berjalan sempoyongan mendekati pintu, Jaejoong cepat-cepat meletakkan gelas tingginya yang masih penuh di meja terdekatnya. Ia mengejar langkah Yunho dan memapahnya keluar _grand ballroom_ tanpa sempat berpamitan kepada sang empunya acara. Sebenarnya ia masih terheran-heran, seorang Jung Yunho langsung mabuk hanya lantaran minum segelas minuman beralkohol. Ia saja masih lebih kuat dari lelaki yang dipapahnya tersebut.

"Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit," gumam Yunho.

Kening Jaejoong mengernyit. Ia mengira Yunho hanya meracau. Tetapi, melihat munculnya semacam ruam di wajah, sekitar leher, hingga bagian kulit lain yang tertangkap pandangannya, ia jadi beranggapan bahwa Yunho keracunan alkohol. Ia lekas memapah Yunho memasuki lift yang akan membawa keduanya ke lantai dasar. Rasanya lama sekali sampai di lantai satu, meski tidak ada yang memanggil lift dalam perjalanan mereka. Segera setelah keluar dari lift, ia menelepon taksi. Sangkaannya sudah tidak-tidak, sampai langkahnya tertatih-tatih bukan hanya karena beratnya tubuh Yunho yang harus disangganya.

"Lain kali, pastikan dulu kalau _wine_ atau apapun itu adalah minuman non alkohol sebelum kau tawarkan padaku." Yunho kembali menggumam setelah berada di dalam taksi hitam yang akan membawa mereka ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kepalanya yang pening terkulai lemas di sandaran kursi. Ia terlihat begitu tak berdaya.

Sesekali Yunho tampak ingin sekali menggaruk wajahnya. Agaknya bintik-bintik merah tersebut menimbulkan rasa gatal. Pasti sangat sulit untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak menggaruk badannya. Sebagai gantinya Yunho hanya menggosok pelan bagian kulitnya yang terasa sangat gatal.

"Aku alergi minuman beralkohol."

Jaejoong terkesiap. "Lantas—kenapa kau menerima tawaranku?" tanyanya gelagapan lantaran takut bercampur was-was. Ia juga merasa bersalah—tentu saja. Dan secara otomatis ia menetapkan kejadian ini sebagai salah satu catatan penting dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Ia pun mengomando dirinya sendiri untuk lebih berhati-hati jika di lain waktu mendapatkan kesempatan serupa.

Tetapi, benarkah masih ada lain kali seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yunho?

"Aku tertipu." Yunho mendesis tajam, "Yihan bilang, hanya ada anggur non alkohol di pestanya."

Jaejoong langsung merutuki pengantin baru itu dalam hati. Beraninya Yihan membodohi pujaan hatinya. Yang saat ini ada di benaknya, ia harus membuat perhitungan dengan pria itu. Awas saja kalau bertemu nanti! Derita Yunho berarti deritanya juga. Akan ia pastikan bahwa pria sok inosen bernama lengkap Jin Yihan tersebut menyesal telah membuatnya geram. Tinggal memberikan ancaman yang berhubungan dengan majalah dewasa yang disembunyikan Yihan di laci meja kerjanya.

Namun, ia jadi tahu mengapa Yunho menenggak cepat sampanye yang tadi ditawarkannya. Mungkin karena Yunho mengira minuman itu tanpa alkohol, sehingga kemungkinan besar hanya dianggap sebagai jus anggur biasa.

"Maaf…," ucap Jaejoong tulus.

Padahal biasanya ia sangat jarang—dan merasa sulit—untuk meminta maaf pada orang lain. Ia adalah anak tunggal yang tumbuh sebagai pemuda arogan, manja, dan egois—yang suatu hari iseng-iseng terjun ke dunia berandal remaja sebayanya. Ia juga cenderung tidak mau mengalah, atau dengan kata lain mau menang sendiri dan merasa bahwa dirinya adalah yang paling benar di antara yang lainnya. Karena itu, bekerja sama dalam tim merupakan kelemahannya sebelum mendapatkan bimbingan di akademi kepolisian, dan perubahannya juga disebabkan oleh ketertarikannya pada Jung Yunho.

Sebenarnya ia berubah atas sugesti dari dirinya sendiri, namun Yunho seolah menjadi motivator tanpa suara yang mendorongnya menjadi lelaki yang makin pantas untuk disukai.

Atau mungkin yang paling berperan adalah ibu Yunho. Wanita berambut sebahu yang memiliki pribadi hangat tersebut pernah datang ke akademi pada awal bulan di tahun pertama masa pendidikannya, yang entah kebetulan atau takdir sehingga berpapasan dengannya. Pada bulan itu, orang tua murid memang masih boleh menemui putra-putri mereka dengan tujuan tertentu.

Beliau menanyakan tentang ruangan staf, dan ia menjawabnya dengan sedikit gugup meski saat itu ia belum tahu perihal hubungan beliau dengan Yunho. Sebagai lelaki berselera tinggi, ia tidak ragu untuk mengakui bahwa beliau sangat cantik, anggun, dan bertutur kata halus. Bahkan ibu Yunho seolah memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dapat ia temukan dalam diri ibunya sendiri.

Saat jam pulang, ia melihat Yunho kembali ke asrama dengan membawa bingkisan yang tadi dibawa oleh wanita lemah lembut yang sebelumnya ia jumpai. Dari situlah ia menerka-nerka bahwa beliau adalah ibunda Yunho. Apalagi jika ditilik dari kemiripan wajah mereka, meski menurutnya beliau juga masih pantas jika dikira sebagai kakak Yunho.

Biasanya seorang anak laki-laki akan mencari calon istri yang mirip dengan ibunya. Jaejoong berpegang pada anggapan itu, walau belum terbukti kebenarannya. Alhasil, kini ia berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih mantap dan dewasa. Orang tuanya pun senang melihat perubahannya.

Ia adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis? Ya, tidak salah lagi. Ia tidak pernah mencintai perempuan selain ibunya seperti ia mencintai seorang Jung Yunho. Setiap ia mencoba untuk berubah layaknya _namja_ pada umumnya dan membayangkan menjadi seorang ayah, ia selalu terpikir bahwa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga lebih menyenangkan. Orang tuanya sangat memahaminya, dan ia pun berusaha berdamai dengan keadaan dirinya, terlebih semenjak ibunya membeberkan fakta bahwa ia adalah _namja_ yang spesial.

Agaknya pemandangan di luar jendela begitu menarik di mata Yunho. Sesekali sinar kuning lampu jalan menimpa wajahnya. Malam ini jalan raya sangat lengang. "Biasanya aku bisa sampai pingsan."

"Eh?" Jaejoong masih belum percaya kalau Yunho mengajaknya bicara lagi.

"Setidaknya aku tidak lebih mempermalukanmu—dan tentu saja diriku sendiri, dengan ambruk di tempat umum," imbuhnya dengan pandangan masih keluar jendela.

"—Ah, untuk itu … sebenarnya tidak masalah." Dalam sekejap Jaejoong semakin berdebar-debar. Saat ini, pemuda berambut gelap itu merasa tengah hidup dalam dunia mimpi. Bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang dicintainya—dalam situasi yang sama sekali tak terduga—sungguh tak terbayangkan sebelumnya. Bahkan, selama ini ia tidak berani untuk mengangankannya. "Aku yang salah," ujarnya penuh penyesalan, "maafkan aku…."

" _Gwaenchanayo_ …," lirih Yunho.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong kurang yakin kalau Yunho dapat mengenalinya sebagai alumni dari akademi kepolisian yang sama. Kemungkinan Yunho mengingatnya sangat kecil—walau masih ada. Itu pun bisa terjadi jika—dan hanya jika—Yunho pernah menganggap eksistensinya. Namun, setidaknya sekarang ia merasa sangat senang dan beruntung, kendati kecemasan terhadap sakit Yunho belum lenyap. Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyesali keberaniannya untuk menghampiri Yunho di resepsi tadi. Sebab, pasti ia akan sangat menyesal jika ia lebih memenangkan kepengecutannya.

" _Gomawoyo_ …." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. Mungkin Yunho bisa melihat pantulannya di kaca jendela yang gelap itu.

"Seharusnya hidungku bisa lebih peka…," desah Yunho disertai dengusan pelan.

"Hn?" Jaejoong menyahut dengan cepat, "—Kau bicara apa?"

"Hn."

Jaejoong terdiam, lalu tampak kerutan di dahinya. Lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu memang sulit untuk dipahami. Dan ia sudah memiliki penilaian tersendiri terhadap Yunho—unik, dan juga sedikit … aneh.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Dinding rumah sakit yang menghimpit deretan kursi tunggu, menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan kedua Jaejoong dengan ibunda Yunho. Lebih dari sekali wanita yang baru diketahuinya bernama lengkap Jung Sung Ryung itu mengucapkan terima kasih dibarengi bungkukan sopan. Ia hanya bisa membalas dengan kikuk. Padahal ia adalah si biang kerok yang menyebabkan putra sulung Sung Ryung- _sshi_ diharuskan opname selama tiga hari tiga malam di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Sepertinya kita sudah pernah bertemu, ya…?"

Jaejoong semakin kagum pada Sung Ryung- _sshi_. Ternyata ingatan beliau sangat kuat. Padahal pertemuan pertama mereka sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Malahan waktu itu rambutnya masih cepak. Sedangkan sekarang rambutnya sudah sebahu, namun tetap terkesan rapi mengingat profesinya sebagai polisi.

"Anda benar, Sung Ryung- _sshi_ ," balasnya hormat. Ternyata Sung Ryung- _sshi_ juga baik hati, dengan memperbolehkannya untuk memanggil nama kecil beliau meski baru saja mengenal lebih dekat.

Sung Ryung- _sshi_ tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dompet untuk diberikan kepadanya.

"Mungkin lain kali kita bisa minum teh bersama," ujarnya ramah.

Jaejoong menerima kartu nama berwarna dominan biru muda itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Satu lagi anggota keluarga Jung yang memberikan harapan padanya.

Benarkah masih ada lain kali untuknya? Mungkinkah Sung Ryung- _sshi_ akan bersikap sama jika keduanya tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Lantas, apakah pertemuannya dengan Sung Ryung- _sshi_ waktu itu masih bisa disebut sebagai kebetulan?

Pertanyaan yang tidak kalah penting; Sung Ryung- _sshi_ tidak mengiranya sebagai _yeoja_ , ‘kan?

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Jaejoong seolah bisa mendengar bunyi detik arlojinya sendiri. Kedai tradisional bernuansa Jepang itu sedang dalam keadaan sepi pelanggan. Sore hari yang bersuhu rendah pada awal musim semi. Ia memenuhi ajakan kawan-kawannya untuk _goukon_. Sejatinya ia tak sedikit pun berminat mengikuti kencan buta—atau apapun itu namanya. Tetapi, dua sahabatnya terus memaksanya. Mereka bilang bahwa ia cukup ikut saja—tidak masalah meski ia tidak berniat untuk serius. Yah, boleh dibilang kalau ia hanya iseng.

Sengaja ia datang sedikit terlambat. Nyatanya di meja yang sudah disepakati sebagai tempat pertemuan malah masih kosong. Ia langsung mengirimkan _email_ kepada dua pengundangnya. Kalau acara itu dibatalkan, ia akan lekas pulang. Sepuluh menit berlalu tanpa ada balasan. Namun, tidak tahu mengapa ia tetap bertahan.

Hampir bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya menulis _email_ untuk kesekian kalinya, pintu di depannya digeser. Ia terperangah melihat siapa yang datang. Kegiatannya terhenti seketika. Seseorang yang sungguh tak asing tersebut langsung menduduki _zabuton_ di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat nyawanya seolah lepas dari tubuhnya. Untung saja ia masih bisa mempertahankan posisi ponsel yang dipegangnya. Lelaki itu bergabung di mejanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Sudah empat bulan lebih semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Yunho dalam situasi semacam ini. Dan entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa ini bukan kebetulan belaka.

Namun, ia sempat meragukan penglihatannya—seorang Jung Yunho mengikuti _goukon_?

"Apa lagi sekarang?" gumam Yunho dengan tampang siap marah tanpa memandang pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Err—kenapa kau … bisa ke sini?" Aroma parfum Yunho malah tak membantu Jaejoong untuk menekan rasa gugupnya.

"Akan lebih memalukan kalau aku hanya menggeser pintu itu lalu menutupnya lagi—" Yunho berujar tak acuh, "—dan langsung pulang karena tidak menemukan dua orang yang mengaku sebagai temanku."

"Err…." Jaejoong bingung untuk menanggapi. Jujur saja, ia masih harus mencerna apapun itu yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Yunho.

"Kenapa kau bisa ikut _goukon_?" Nah, mungkin ini adalah pertanyaan yang lebih spesifik. Ia tak ingin mendengar jawaban melantur lagi dari mulut Yunho.

"Kau sendiri?" Yunho memberikan tatapan nyalangnya.

"Err … iseng," jawab Jaejoong tanpa minat, "—ya, iseng. Kau?"

"Kalah taruhan." Yunho memasang wajah siaga ditertawakan. Nyatanya reaksi Jaejoong tidak seperti yang terbayang di benaknya.

Karena penasaran, Jaejoong bertanya, "Taruhan apa?"

"Urusan laki-laki." Yunho mendesis tajam, begitu pun tatapannya. Setelah ini Jaejoong harus lebih berhati-hati kalau bertanya. Suasana hati Yunho sedang sangat buruk.

Sebentar, urusan laki-laki? Tidakkah Yunho menganggapnya sebagai laki-laki juga?

Ponsel keduanya bergetar dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Jaejoong berubah kesal setelah membaca _email_ yang masuk. Hal itu juga terjadi pada Yunho yang malah mengumpat-umpat lirih. Sepertinya _email_ serupa juga masuk ke ponsel hitam Yunho. Seharusnya mereka tidak mudah percaya saat kawan-kawannya mengatakan untuk berangkat sendiri-sendiri. Umpatan terakhir Yunho terdengar lebih jelas—sedikit mengejutkan Jaejoong yang sibuk membalas _email_ teman kentalnya.

"Ku rasa kau kurang pantas lulus dari kelas kedisiplinan waktu, kemampuan menahan emosi, dan keramahan." Sebenarnya Jaejoong pun demikian, namun ia lebih mampu menekan amarahnya—untuk saat ini.

Yunho hanya memutar mata bosan seraya mendengus sebal. Tidak ada gunanya ia berada di tempat itu. Ia lekas bangkit dari duduk bersilanya. Hanya saja, belum sampai ia mencapai pintu, lengannya ditahan. Terpaksa ia berhenti melangkah.

Pandangan Jaejoong jadi tidak fokus setelah Yunho menoleh ke arahnya. "… Sebaiknya kita memesan sesuatu dulu sebelum pulang," katanya.

"Kau saja." Yunho sedikit membentak.

"Kau—belum memaafkanku?"

Yunho tahu ke mana pembicaraan ini akan tertuju. Dan ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian memalukan waktu itu. Selepas menarik lengannya paksa, ia kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Omelet jamur dan jus stroberi tanpa es," pesannya dongkol.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang tanpa memedulikan _mood_ buruk Yunho. Ia pun kembali ke tempat duduknya seraya memesan sup miso dan teh hijau. Sebetulnya menu yang dipesannya lebih cocok untuk sarapan. Jadi, terbukti bahwa berada di dekat Yunho memang membuatnya lupa daratan.

_The courage to tell you my true feelings have disappeared,  
in front of you, I keep on forgetting what to say…._

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu sejak pramusaji mengantarkan pesanan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Keduanya menyantap makanan dalam diam. Seusai menghabiskan jus stroberinya, Yunho mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang bernominal sepuluh ribu _won_ dari dompetnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia meletakkannya di meja dan beranjak dari _zabuton_. Kali ini Jaejoong sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk menahannya kembali.

Jaejoong melanjutkan kegiatan makannya dengan lesu. Suasana berangsur ramai, tidak setenang ketika ia datang. Rasanya ia mendengar suara-suara yang sedikit ribut di luar sana, mungkin kedai mulai dipenuhi pelanggan yang akan makan malam.

Ia baru selesai mengenakan mantelnya ketika seorang pramusaji menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sembari mengatur napas, gadis itu mencoba mengatakan tujuannya.

"Teman Anda … mabuk," katanya dengan napas terengah. Belum sempat Jaejoong menyahut, ia menambahkan, "Sekarang dia meracau di pintu depan, dan tidak mau beranjak dari sana. Banyak pelanggan yang tidak jadi masuk karena—"

Tanpa menunggu perempuan berpakaian _yukata_ itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Jaejoong bergegas keluar dari ruangan khusus tersebut. Setelah membayar di kasir, ia langsung menghampiri Yunho yang terus berpegangan pada pintu kedai. Padahal ia mengira kalau Yunho langsung pulang sejak meninggalkannya tadi. Beberapa pelanggan terus memusatkan perhatian ke arah Yunho, bahkan para pengguna jalan. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia mencoba membujuk Yunho untuk keluar dan pulang, meski lelaki itu terus memeluk kosen pintu. Para pelayan dan koki kedai sampai kewalahan menghadapinya.

Jaejoong sendiri bingung mengapa Yunho mendadak seperti orang mabuk. Jikalau makanannya mengandung alkohol, pasti reaksi tubuh Yunho akan berbeda. Di kulit Yunho pun tidak bermunculan ruam seperti waktu itu.

"Ayo, Yun—"

"Aku—tidak ingin … tenggelam," racau Yunho dengan mata setengah terpejam, "aku … belum mau—mati!" Yunho lalu terkekeh-kekeh tanpa sebab.

"Sebenarnya dia kenapa?" lirih Jaejoong sembari berusaha memapah Yunho.

"Tidak lama setelah Tuan ini keluar dari ruangan yang sama dengan Anda, Tuan ini memegangi kepalanya dan cara berjalannya jadi aneh," jelas seorang pelayan dengan wajah pasrah, "lalu, ya … seperti yang Anda lihat. Tuan ini tidak mau meninggalkan kedai karena merasa kalau trotoar itu adalah sungai yang lebar dan sangat dalam."

Mendadak Jaejoong jadi berang lantaran orang-orang kedai tampak tidak merasa bersalah.

"Apa kalian yakin kalau makanan yang kalian jual tidak beracun?" Suara Jaejoong meninggi, dan membuat orang-orang di dalam kedai merasa enggan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan makannya, "Tadi kami tidak memesan minuman beralkohol! Dan tidak mungkin dia bertingkah seperti ini tanpa sebab! Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya, aku akan menuntut kedai ini!"

Para pramusaji memucat, apalagi sang koki yang merasa paling bertanggung jawab.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku!"

Sang pemilik kedai tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka untuk meluruskan permasalahan. Pria paruh baya itu membungkuk sopan pada Jaejoong, diikuti para pekerjanya.

"Sebelumnya maafkan kami, _Agashi_."

 _Agashi_? Ck!

Pria beruban itu membungkuk lagi. "Kami memang bersalah. Sepertinya koki kami keliru memasukkan jamur ke omelet yang dipesan Tuan ini."

Koki yang bersangkutan merasa hampir pingsan. Ia belum siap dituntut, atau kemungkinan terburuknya dipecat dan dijebloskan ke penjara. Ia memiliki istri dan anak-anak yang harus ia nafkahi.

"Tapi tenang saja, _Agashi_ ," tambah sang pemilik kedai yang tampak bersahaja, "efeknya akan segera hilang kalau Tuan ini beristirahat dengan cukup. Sekali lagi, maafkan kelalaian kami…."

Jaejoong masih tampak kesal, apalagi karena lagi-lagi ia dikira sebagai seorang _yeoja_. Namun, ia sudah tidak berminat untuk memaki-maki lagi. Ia segera meninggalkan kedai dengan memapah Yunho yang terus meracau.

Sebelum benar-benar jauh dari kedai tradisional itu, ia masih bisa mendengar rengekan seorang pemuda pada pemilik kedai yang merupakan kakeknya. Pemuda itu menyebutkan nama jamur yang masih asing di telinganya. Bahkan pemuda tersebut harus pergi ke desa untuk mencari jamur itu di peternakan kakek temannya. Padahal jamur itu harus segera dibawa ke sekolah untuk penelitian. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang tertangkap indra pendengarnya. Kalau tidak salah, ia juga mendengar bahwa jamur itu sangat langka dan hanya bisa dicari di kandang sapi. Ah, semoga saja ia salah dengar untuk yang terakhir, mengingat jaraknya dengan kedai yang semakin jauh.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Saat sudah berada di dalam taksi, Jaejoong malah bingung akan membawa Yunho ke mana. Ia tidak tahu tempat tinggal Yunho. Ia juga tidak mungkin membawa Yunho ke rumahnya. Orang tuanya bisa bertanya macam-macam, dan ia malas menjawabnya. Langit mulai gelap, jadi ia harus segera menentukan tujuannya.

Mendadak ia teringat akan kartu nama Sung Ryung- _sshi_. Di sana pasti ada alamat kediaman Jung. Ia merogoh dompet di dalam saku celananya. Tetapi, pergerakannya terbatas lantaran lengan Yunho yang melingkari tubuhnya. Apalagi kepala Yunho juga menumpu di bahunya. Mau tidak mau, ia pun gugup dibuatnya.

Taksi hitam itu melaju setelah Jaejoong menunjukkan kartu nama Sung Ryung- _sshi_ ke pengemudinya.

Dalam perjalanan, Jaejoong hanya bisa berharap agar hubungannya dengan keluarga Jung tidak memburuk setelah ia mengantarkan Yunho yang lebih terlihat seperti sedang terpengaruh obat-obatan terlarang dibandingkan minuman keras. Semoga mereka bisa mengerti. Karena ia pun tidak mengharapkan hal seperti ini terjadi pada Yunho. Lagipula, pemilik kedai sudah menjelaskan bahwa efek jamur aneh itu hanya sebentar. Dan beruntung jamur yang dimasukkan ke supnya tidak salah, sehingga sekarang ia masih sadar dan bisa memulangkan Yunho.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Setibanya di kediaman Jung, Jaejoong disambut oleh beberapa _maid_ berseragam hitam. Ia menanyakan tentang Sung Ryung- _sshi_. Salah seorang di antara mereka menjawab bahwa orang tua Yunho sedang berlibur ke luar negeri. Awalnya para pelayan cantik itu memandangnya dengan heran. Ia jadi sempat ragu kalau yang didatanginya adalah rumah Yunho juga. Namun, tidak lama kemudian ia dipersilahkan masuk dengan ramah.

Rumah besar itu terasa sangat sepi begitu ia melangkah lebih dalam. Katanya kamar Yunho ada di lantai dua. Karena merasa tidak mampu menaiki tangga dengan memapah tubuh Yunho yang berat, ia minta ditunjukkan kamar terdekat yang ada di lantai satu. Ia pun dibimbing melewati lorong yang kemudian membawa mereka ke salah satu kamar tamu. Ia ditinggalkan berdua dengan Yunho bersamaan dengan usahanya untuk membaringkan lelaki teler itu di tempat tidur. Sayangnya Yunho malah mendekapnya, hingga ia turut terguling.

"—Yun!" pekiknya kaget.

"Mau ke mana kau—" Yunho tersenyum lebar, membuat Jaejoong terpesona sekaligus ngeri. Ini kali pertama ia melihat Yunho menyunggingkan senyum selepas itu. "—Yeon Hee? Aku masih merindukanmu…."

Separuh sadar Yunho menindih Jaejoong tanpa memudarkan senyumnya. Jaejoong terbelalak ketika Yunho memagut bibirnya. Ini salah, ia tahu. Ia pun sadar bahwa bukan dirinya yang kini mendiami hati dan pikiran Yunho. Namun, entah mengapa ia tidak menghindar ataupun melakukan perlawanan.

Napas Jaejoong terengah setelah Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia bisa mendapati bayangan dirinya di mata kelam Yunho yang berkilat. Yunho memang memesona, Jaejoong tidak akan menyangkalnya. Apalagi jika melihat Yunho dalam posisi seperti itu—rambut gelap yang terjuntai dan membingkai wajah rupawannya. Jaejoong seakan terpasung kuat-kuat oleh mantra yang tak terucap.

"… Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hui…," bisik Yunho yang beringsut menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong, "— _bogoshipo_ …."

Setetes air mata menuruni pelipisnya ketika ia memejamkan mata. Yunho hanya melihatnya sebagai Yeon Hee, seorang perempuan yang entah saat itu berada di mana, dan ia belum pernah melihat rupanya. Yang jelas, perempuan bernama Yeon Hee tersebut sangat dirindukan oleh Yunho. Perempuan yang jelas-jelas tengah menguasai hati Yunho, bahkan hingga alam bawah sadarnya. Fakta itu membuat air matanya terus turun tanpa diminta. Ia tidak pernah menangis, apalagi hanya karena seorang lelaki—sampai detik ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan air mata yang kini membasahi wajahnya.

Bisa saja Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dan menyadarkannya, kalau perlu mengguyur kepalanya dengan air _shower_. Ia juga jago bela diri, bahkan saat remaja ia sering bertarung dengan geng-geng di luar sekolahnya. Jadi, tidak sulit baginya untuk menjatuhkan seorang polisi yang tampak lemas tak berdaya itu, malahan sangat mudah meski tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Nyatanya ia melakukan hal sebaliknya—mendekap lebih erat dan menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Yunho yang dicintainya sejak pandangan pertama.

_Stay with me tonight…._

 

 

**Bersambung**

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Songsaenim _meniup peluit panjang sebagai tanda bahwa pelatihan renang untuk calon polisi wanita sudah usai, dan sebaliknya bagi kami calon polisi pria. Kami yang sudah berpakaian renang, masuk ke area kolam renang yang sebelumnya hanya diisi segelintir kaum hawa. Terang saja karena jumlah calon polisi wanita lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan kami._

_Jujur, aku merasa sedikit risih saat mata jelalatan kawan-kawanku mengarah kepada mereka manakala kami berpapasan. Padahal di antara mereka sudah memilih berpakaian renang yang panjangnya hingga menutupi paha. Lagipula, apa menariknya mereka?_

_Belum lagi mereka juga tak sekali ini saja memaksa jantung hatiku untuk mengikuti keliaran mereka. Cih!_

_Kalau aku sedang_ mood _untuk menciptakan keributan sekaligus menimbulkan masalah, pasti aku akan menonjok mereka satu per satu tepat di mata. Sayangnya aku tidak mau mendekam di penjara gara-gara ulahku yang konyol. Ibuku bisa menangis, dan ayahku pun akan kecewa padaku. Aku dimasukkan ke akademi kepolisian untuk menyembuhkanku dari budaya tawuran yang ku bawa sejak di sekolah menengah, bukan malah memperparah kebiasaan burukku itu. Bagaimanapun aku tetaplah seorang anak yang menomorsatukan kebahagiaan orang tuaku. Aku tidak ingin perjuangan mereka dalam merawat dan mendidikku hanya berakhir dengan kesia-siaan belaka. Aku harus berubah, lagipula aku ingin menjadi laki-laki yang lebih pantas untuk disukai._

 _Sorakan riang menggema di kubu kami saat_ Songsaenim _mengatakan bahwa akan diadakan praktik penyelamatan untuk korban tenggelam, yang berarti para calon polisi wanita tidak jadi meninggalkan area kolam renang. Kami akan berperan sebagai penyelamat dan mereka para_ yeoja _akan menjadi korban tenggelam. Ku lihat beberapa_ yeoja _menunjukkan ekspresi keberatan. Mungkin_ Songsaenim _mengerti sehingga membatalkan untuk mengikutsertakan mereka. Dan tidak tahu mengapa aku justru mengulum senyum ketika mayoritas kawanku mendesah kecewa begitu para_ yeoja _itu mulai meninggalkan area kolam renang._

 _Aku melirik pemuda tampan yang berdiri sedikit di belakang ketika_ Songsaenim _membacakan pasangan praktik sesuai undian. Meski menurut para calon polisi wanita ada pemuda yang lebih rupawan, namun menurutku ia yang paling menawan. Di antara calon polisi pria, ia adalah salah seorang yang setahuku sebaya denganku. Bahkan ada yang sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak. Memang tidak ada kata terlambat untuk cita-cita yang mulia._

_“Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho.”_

_DEG!_

_Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Jangan-jangan telingaku terganggu karena kemasukan air. Tapi rasanya aku belum menceburkan diri ke kolam. Dan lagi sebelum praktik ini aku dan teman-temanku hanya belajar tentang sidik jari di kelas. Di manakah letak penyebab ketidaknormalan indra pendengarku? Saat mandi? Aku mandi cepat tadi pagi—seperti biasanya—karena harus bergantian dengan yang lain, dan sebagai bentuk pelatihan kedisiplinan waktu. Jadi tidak ada kesempatan untuk bersantai hingga membuat telingaku kemasukan air_ shower _._

_Oh, lupakan! Debaran jantungku mulai menggila! Ku rasa jantungku yang lebih bermasalah._

_Aku mencoba melihat ke arahnya, dan tak ku sangka ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sekali lagi aku menemukan tatapan itu—tatapan sepasang matanya yang kelam, yang telah menenggelamkanku dalam lautan harapan yang begitu dalam. Ialah laki-laki pertama yang mampu membuat jantungku berdenyut menyenangkan seperti sekarang._

_Aku mengambil langkah maju saat ia mendekat ke pinggir kolam mengikuti teman-teman yang mulai mempersiapkan diri._

_Aku meyakini bahwa takdirku telah ditentukan jauh sebelum aku dilahirkan. Bahkan mungkin pena takdir sudah kering sekarang. Aku pun percaya bahwa Tuhan tak mungkin menganugerahkan sesuatu yang salah, tetapi cintaku terhadap Yunho adalah nyata. Dan menjadi seorang_ gay _telah menjadi pilihan hidupku. Aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya sebagai apa jika pertemuanku dengan Yunho bukanlah takdir…._

 

 

Jaejoong menatap kosong _test pack_ di tangannya. Sudah ia duga sejak ia sering mual belakangan. Hasilnya memang positif. Dan ia tidak terkejut ataupun takut.

Ia ingat sebulan yang lalu Yunho memberikan nomor telepon dan alamat _email_ kepadanya. Yunho ingin dikabari jika ia hamil.

Tidak heran jika Yunho langsung terpikir bahwa ia bisa mengandung. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum sejak ia berada di akademi kepolisian, bahwa ia dilahirkan dengan keistimewaan yang menurut sebagian orang adalah kekurangan. Lebih tepatnya sejak dokumen kesehatannya dicuri dan disebarkan oleh temannya yang usil.

Saat itu hari-hari menjadi berat baginya, pada awalnya. Namun ia begitu berterima kasih kepada kawan-kawannya yang tetap berada di sisinya apapun yang terjadi, sebagaimana keadaan dirinya, termasuk para dokter di rumah sakit akademi kepolisian. Keadaan berangsur membaik dan teman-temannya seolah lupa meskipun tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa sebagian dari mereka memilih tak berurusan dengannya. Ia pun berlagak tak peduli apa tanggapan Yunho semenjak itu, lantaran keduanya tak dekat, kendati sisi hatinya yang lain masih berharap bahwa sang pujaan hatinya tidak membencinya maupun merasa jijik.

Sayangnya ia tidak berminat untuk memberi tahu lelaki itu mengenai kehamilannya. Ia sendirilah yang menginginkannya, bukan Yunho. Lagipula, saat itu Yunho dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Tidak sepantasnya ia meminta pertanggungjawaban. Mungkin ia harus segera mencari apartemen—untuk jaga-jaga andaikata orang tuanya mengusirnya setelah mengetahui kehamilannya.

Ia buru-buru menyiapkan diri untuk bekerja seperti biasanya. Seusai mandi, ia lekas mengenakan seragam gelapnya beserta atribut lainnya.

Semoga saja ia tidak kembali ditugaskan untuk turun langsung ke tempat kejadian perkara. Ia tidak mungkin kuat dengan kondisi tubuh yang rasanya bisa pingsan kapan saja. Selain mual dan muntah, dua minggu terakhir badannya terasa tak bertenaga. Ia tidak ingin ambruk di tempat yang tidak semestinya, apalagi sampai menyusahkan rekan-rekannya yang juga harus bertugas. Kemungkinan terburuknya … jika ia dibawa ke dokter, sehingga fakta yang untuk sementara ingin ia tutupi jadi terbongkar. Untuk saat ini, ia belum siap membeberkannya.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Sungguh mengherankan. Belakangan ini Jaejoong sering bertemu Yunho di tempat kerja. Ia dan timnya yang bekerja pada divisi sidik jari memang selalu melakukan identifikasi terhadap hasil penyidikan yang diperoleh polisi bagian investigasi. Khususnya untuk sidik jari yang ditemukan di tempat kejadian perkara. Namun, biasanya bukan Yunho yang mendapatkan tugas untuk mengantarkan atau mengambil data. Seakan-akan Yunho selalu mencari kesempatan untuk datang ke kantor divisi sidik jari guna menemuinya.

Barangkali hanya perasaannya, atau mungkin … Yunho memang siap untuk memikul tanggung jawab di luar kenyataan bahwa ia hamil.

Ah, sepertinya ia salah besar. Tak sedikit pun Yunho mencintainya. Mustahil Yunho menikahinya selain hanya untuk bertanggung jawab. Boleh jadi Yunho sering menampakkan diri di hadapannya lantaran ingin segera mendapatkan kepastian. Sudah lebih dari dua bulan sejak ia dan lelaki itu terbangun di ranjang yang sama. Pasti Yunho masih merasa tidak tenang sebelum memastikan bahwa ia memang tidak sedang mengandung.

Saat makan siang di kafetaria pun Yunho tak luput dari pandangannya. Ia tercengang. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat gampang mendapati keberadaan seseorang di antara banyak orang. Yunho benar-benar mudah ditemukan oleh indra penglihatnya—seolah-olah hatinya berada di matanya.

Ia mengalihkan perhatian pada makanannya sebelum Yunho menyadari tatapannya. Jam istirahat hampir berakhir, dan ia baru sadar kalau makan siangnya masih tersisa banyak. Nafsu makannya mulai berkurang. Tadi pagi pun ia mengurangi nasi di mangkuk sarapannya.

“Hai, Jae.”

“Oh—hai, _Uisa_ ,” balas Jaejoong seraya tersenyum simpul pada pria yang membawa senampan makan siang dan mulai duduk di seberangnya itu.

“Berapa kali lagi harus ku bilang, aku tak suka jika kau yang memanggilku seperti itu.”

Jaejoong justru terkekeh mendengar protes dari dokter di rumah sakit Kepolisian Metropolitan Seoul tersebut. Tidak biasanya juga ia menjumpai sang dokter makan di kafetaria.

“Baiklah, dokter Choi.”

“ _Aish_ ,” desis pria yang berlagak kesal itu seraya menyumpit nasinya, yang membuat Jaejoong kembali tergelak.

“Jangan harap kau mendapat vitamin secara cuma-cuma lagi,” ancamnya main-main.

“Aku ‘kan tak pernah minta.” Jaejoong malah menanggapinya dengan serius. Mungkin lantaran kehamilannya, ia jadi mudah tersulut emosi.

“Ck, begitu saja ngambek.”

“Cih, kau kira aku wanita,” desis Jaejoong yang kemudian menenggak habis minumannya.

“Memangnya cuma wanita yang bisa merajuk? Padahal kau sering.”

“ _Mwo_?!” Jaejoong merasa tak terima. Ia lantas mengumpat lirih sambil memasukkan nasi banyak-banyak ke mulutnya saking kesalnya. Giliran dokter Choi yang menertawakannya.

Ketika makanannya hampir habis, ia tersadar bahwa ia masih butuh minum apalagi ia mulai merasa tak nyaman pada kerongkongannya. Tanpa diminta, dokter Choi meletakkan botol air mineral yang masih baru di dekatnya, sebelum kembali ke konter untuk mengambil minum lagi. Saat itulah pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan Jung Yunho yang sulit diartikan.

Ia mengalihkan atensinya saat dirasanya Yunho menjadi lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan biasanya. Tatkala ia memberanikan untuk melihat ke objek sebelumnya, Yunho sudah melangkah meninggalkan kafetaria.

Ia lalu menghela napas berat.

“Ada apa?” tanya dokter Choi yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di seberangnya lagi.

“Ah— _ani_ ,” sahut Jaejoong sedikit gelagapan, “itu … _gomawo_ untuk minumannya.”

“ _No need to thank me_ ,” jawab pria pemilik senyum menawan itu.

Jaejoong memaksakan bibirnya untuk membentuk senyum juga.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Jaejoong masih sedikit canggung berbincang dengan Sung Ryung _-sshi_. Pada suatu hari di pertengahan musim semi, ia berada di kafe dekat stasiun untuk memenuhi undangan beliau. Sung Ryung _-sshi_ mengatakan kalau beliau mendapatkan alamat _email_ dan nomor teleponnya dari Yunho. Meskipun menyimpannya, selama ini lelaki itu tidak pernah menghubunginya. Yah, sebenarnya ia pun demikian. Padahal usia kandungannya hampir menginjak minggu ke sepuluh—sudah dua bulan lebih.

"Ku rasa kalian serasi," kata Sung Ryung _-sshi_ sembari meletakkan cangkir tehnya di meja.

Jaejoong tersenyum tawar. Walaupun serasi, tidak ada gunanya jika cintanya tak berbalas.

"Aku akan sangat senang mempunyai menantu sepertimu, Jae- _ah_ …."

Jaejoong terkesiap. Ia menurunkan kembali cangkir tehnya yang isinya belum terminum. Ia lalu memaksakan senyum simpul. Mungkin ia hanya salah dengar lantaran harapannya yang terlalu tinggi. Ia begitu menyedihkan. Batinnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain sungguh menyakitkan. Meskipun mengantongi restu dari keluarga, tetap tidak berarti bila Yunho tidak menyambut cintanya.

"Jujur saja, aku kurang menyukai mantan kekasih Yunho."

Apa mungkin yang dimaksud oleh Sung Ryung _-sshi_ adalah Yeon Hee? Jaejoong membatin. Berarti, Yunho masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya? Lalu, mengapa berpisah jika masih cinta? Mengapa Yunho menyakiti hatinya sendiri?

"Terkadang dia terlalu cuek," imbuh Sung Ryung _-sshi_ , "yah … boleh dibilang kurang perhatian pada Yunho."

Hanya terkadang, dan Sung Ryung _-sshi_ jadi hilang rasa pada _yeoja_ itu? Lantas, apa jadinya jika Sung Ryung _-sshi_ mengetahui tabiatnya semasih remaja? Dapat dipastikan bahwa Sung Ryung _-sshi_ akan langsung membencinya. Lagipula ia adalah seorang _namja_! Tidakkah ibunda dari Yunho itu menyadarinya?

Pasangan sesama jenis yang menikah, masih jarang ia temui di negaranya, meskipun ada usaha dari beberapa pihak untuk membuatnya menjadi legal.

"Oh ya, kepala _housekeeper_ bilang kalau kau pernah mengantarkan Yunho pulang ke rumah. Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Yunho, tapi anak itu hanya menggumam tak jelas sebagai jawaban. Karena itu, aku selalu mencari waktu untuk menanyakan hal ini kepadamu. Sayangnya baru sekarang kita bisa bertemu karena jadwal kegiatan kita yang selalu berbenturan. Jadi, apa memang benar?"

Jaejoong makin berdebar-debar mendapati pandangan penuh selidik yang dilayangkan Sung Ryung _-sshi_ kepadanya.

"—Benar, Sung Ryung _-sshi_ …," jawabnya gugup. Mungkin Sung Ryung _-sshi_ dapat melihat segala tanggapan hatinya dari raut wajahnya.

Sung Ryung _-sshi_ malah tersenyum misterius. "Sejak lulus dari akademi kepolisian, Yunho sudah tinggal sendiri di apartemen dekat kantor kalian," jelasnya ramah.

Mendengar hal itu, Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdetak semakin tak terkendali. Pantas saja waktu itu para pengurus rumah tangga Jung terlihat keheranan.

"Ah—itu … karena saya dan Yunho memang tidak akrab. Jadi, saya tidak tahu tempat tinggal Yunho selain alamat rumah yang ada di kartu nama Anda…."

"Oh ya?"

Sung Ryung _-sshi_ lalu mengangguk paham setelah melihat anggukan lemah kepala Jaejoong.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Mengapa orang itu lagi? Batin Jaejoong mengerang frustrasi.

Kalau sejak awal ia tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Jung Yunho, ia akan menolak mentah-mentah acara perjodohan tersebut. Sekarang suasana hatinya sungguh tak menentu. Yunho duduk di hadapannya—terus memandangnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Di kanan kirinya duduk kedua orang tuanya yang seolah menanti percakapannya dengan Yunho, begitupun dengan pasangan Jung. Di ujung meja antara kursi panjang yang diduduki oleh keluarga Jung dan keluarganya, duduk pasangan Jin Yihan dan Seunghyun atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Lee U, yang berperan sebagai _matchmaker_ tanpa imbalan.

Rumah makan itu begitu lengang. Seakan-akan memang dipesan khusus demi berjalannya perjodohannya dengan Yunho. Bahkan ia seolah dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri saking sepinya.

"Jaejoong sering mendapatkan pujian dari pengajar di kelas identifikasi sidik jari," jawab Yunho setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Nyonya Kim mengenai masa-masa pendidikan mereka. "Karena itu, saya tidak heran kalau sekarang Jaejoong sangat dibutuhkan oleh divisi yang bersangkutan."

Jaejoong terlihat kaget mendengar jawaban Yunho. Ia tidak mengira kalau Yunho menyadari keberadaannya sebagai teman seangkatan di akademi kepolisian. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau mendongkol. Pasalnya, selama ini Yunho selalu bersikap seolah-olah tidak pernah mengenalnya. Bahkan setelah kejadian malam itu. Saat berpapasan di koridor kantor, Yunho pun hanya meliriknya sekilas. Padahal mereka hanya berdua kala itu. Terlebih kalau bertemu di kafetaria, Yunho malah tidak mungkin menyapanya. Ia mengerti kalau Yunho memang pendiam, namun terkadang juga keterlaluan.

Cukup lama para orang tua menyambung jawaban Yunho dengan obrolan penuh harap.

Hingga Yunho bersuara lagi, "Tolong berikan waktu pada kami untuk berbicara empat mata."

Para orang tua dan mak comblang meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong tanpa diminta dua kali. Mereka tampak senang, berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang masih berwajah datar.

"Apa tujuanmu menyembunyikannya dariku?" Yunho mendesis tajam. Tatapannya begitu nyalang, membuat Jaejoong sedikit gentar.

"Jadi kau memang merencanakan _omiai_ ini?" Jaejoong tersenyum miring.

"Ya," Yunho meninggikan suaranya, "—dan kau bermaksud menikahi lelaki lain? Atau mungkin kau hanya iseng datang ke perjodohan ini seperti waktu itu? Keh, aku yakin kalau kau juga belum memberitahu orang tuamu."

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Apa pedulimu?"

Yunho mendecak kesal. Ia lebih memilih bertarung dengan penjahat daripada bercekcok dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Percuma, Jaejoong tidak bersedia menjawab pertanyaannya. Kalau saja Lee U tidak memberitahunya perihal kehamilan Jaejoong, mungkin ia tidak akan pernah tahu. Dan entah apa yang akan diperbuat Jaejoong terhadap darah dagingnya. Demi kebaikan mereka berdua, Lee U yang menjadi dokter pribadi sekaligus tempat curahan hati Jaejoong, membeberkan segalanya padanya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Jaejoong, ia menghubungi ibunya agar kembali. Lebih baik ia tidak semakin membuang waktu. Keduanya masih diselimuti ketegangan hingga orang tua mereka menduduki tempat semula—begitu pun dengan pasangan Jin.

"Saya akan segera menikahi Jaejoong," ujar Yunho tanpa basa-basi.

Semua yang mendengarnya tampak sumringah, kecuali Jaejoong. Para orang tua tidak mengira akan selancar itu. Padahal sebelumnya mereka menerka bahwa putra mereka butuh waktu satu sampai empat minggu untuk merencanakan kencan pertama, dan baru akan memikirkan tentang pernikahan setelah beberapa kencan yang menyertainya.

Sementara para orang tua menunjukkan raut bahagianya, Jaejoong masih terbelalak ngeri. Ia was-was Yunho akan membuka semuanya di sini—pada saat itu juga. Ia belum siap, sungguh.

"—sebelum perutnya membesar—"

" _Shut up_!" bentak Jaejoong.

Perlahan senyum para orang tua memudar setelah mencerna perkataan Yunho. Ayah Yunho hanya menutup matanya sembari menghela napas tanpa banyak komentar, sementara ibunya tidak tampak terkejut. Orang tua Jaejoong tidak mampu berkata-kata. Berita ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi mereka.

"—dan menjadi aib bagi keluarga."

"Anakku bukan aib! Berengsek…!" Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menepis tangan ibunya yang mencoba menenangkannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika orang tua Yunho membencinya setelah melihat perangai buruknya. Hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Yunho.

Yunho tidak memedulikan pekikan Jaejoong yang sarat emosi. Sedangkan orang tua Jaejoong seperti belum percaya bahwa putra mereka tengah mengandung anaknya. Di akademi kepolisian ia pernah diajari untuk memahami bermacam ekspresi, jadi ia mampu membaca raut penuh tanya mereka. Dan akhirnya ia pun membenarkan, "Saya yang menghamili—"

" _SHUT THE F*CK UP_!" hardik Jaejoong yang spontan berdiri, "KAU MEMANG BERENGSEEEK—!"

Perlahan Jaejoong kehilangan kesadarannya. Waktu seakan berjalan melambat ketika tubuhnya limbung dengan lambat-lambat seiring matanya yang tertutup rapat. Serta merta orang-orang di sekitarnya bangkit dari duduknya dengan bermacam ekspresi. Yunho memutari meja dengan langkah lebar dan menangkap tubuhnya mendahului ayahnya. Ia masih bisa mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Yunho sebelum benar-benar pingsan.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

"Ayolah, Jae … terima lamaran Yunho…." Nyonya Kim belum menyerah untuk membujuk putra tunggalnya yang keras kepala.

Jaejoong masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia malas bangun meski ibunya terus mengajaknya bicara sejak ia siuman. Padahal ia butuh tidur. Kepalanya sangat pening dan badannya terasa lemas. Namun ia masih kuat untuk menyahut perkataan ibunya.

" _Omma_ juga mau bilang kalau anakku adalah aib?" Ia menambahkan dengan suara serak, "Aku akan segera pindah, jadi kalian tidak akan malu dengan para tetangga."

"Bukan begitu, Jae…." Ibu Jaejoong harus bersabar menghadapi putranya yang sedang mengalami _mood swing_ , " _Omma_ tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain, dan _Omma_ juga yakin kalau Yunho berkata seperti itu demi kebaikan kalian…."

"Aku mau punya anak, tapi aku tidak mau berumah tangga. Lagipula aku tidak akan bahagia kalau menikah dengan Yunho."

Ia mencintai Yunho yang mencintai _yeoja_ lain. Menikah dengan Yunho sama saja dengan menabur garam di atas lukanya yang menganga.

Nyonya Kim menghela napas lelah. "Mana boleh kau menyimpulkan seperti itu kalau belum mencoba. Setidaknya, izinkan Yunho menebus rasa bersalahnya. Sung Ryung _-sshi_ cerita pada _Omma_ kalau Yunho masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kecerobohannya…," tuturnya lembut.

"Aku yang salah," lirih Jaejoong, "—sepenuhnya kesalahanku. Tidak seharusnya Yunho merasa bersalah, karena dia memang tidak melakukan kesalahan padaku."

Memang benar Jaejoong sendirilah yang menyebabkan dirinya mengandung anak Yunho. Tetapi, kehadiran nyawa lain di rahimnya merupakan takdir. Tanpa kehendak dari Sang Pencipta, tidak mungkin ia hamil meski Yunho tidak mengenakan pengaman saat melakukannya.

Nyonya Kim mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menimang putra semata wayangnya tersebut. Kiranya juga belum lama ia mengomeli Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi diskors sang wali kelas akibat kenakalannya. Namun, ia langsung tersadar bahwa Jaejoong sudah dewasa mengingat tidak lama lagi ia akan menjadi seorang nenek.

"Menikahlah, Jae … dan—paling tidak, pertahankan sampai anak kalian lahir…."

Jaejoong menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "… Baiklah…," desahnya yang berusaha memantapkan hatinya, "—hanya sampai anak kami lahir…."

Ibu Jaejoong tersenyum lega. " _Omma_ menghormati keputusanmu, dan _Omma_ tidak akan menentang—asalkan kalian bisa terus menjalin hubungan baik sehingga cucu kami akan tetap mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya yang tidak tinggal bersama…." Ia lalu bangkit dan membetulkan selimut Jaejoong yang melorot. " _Omma_ akan menghubungi orang tua Yunho untuk memberitahukan hal ini," katanya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong disertai senyum.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Park Yoochun pernah bilang ingin berfoto bersama di Pantai Jungmun. Pada akhir pekan di minggu yang sama dengan wisuda Kim Junsu, mereka menyempatkan berwisata ke Pulau Jeju. Kebetulan Yoochun sedang memiliki waktu senggang.

Sejatinya bukan hanya acara untuk mereka berdua, karena Yeon Hee pun turut serta. Yoochun menyuguhkan kemampuan berselancarnya untuk Junsu dan Yeon Hee yang telah berhasil meraih gelar sebagai dokter umum. Yoochun sendiri sudah lulus sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan sekarang bekerja sebagai karyawan di suatu perusahaan multinasional. Junsu akan membantu ayahnya di klinik, karena saudara kembarnya Junho lebih memilih untuk menempuh pendidikan lagi demi menjadi dokter bedah yang nantinya mengabdikan diri di rumah sakit. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Junho, Yeon Hee memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya selama empat sampai lima tahun di luar negeri agar meraih gelar dokter spesialis penyakit dalam.

"Oi, Yunho!"

Seruan Yoochun berhasil membuat Junsu dan Yeon Hee yang duduk beralaskan tikar itu menoleh ke belakang. Ini kejutan untuk mereka berdua, terutama untuk Yeon Hee. Entah sudah berapa tahun keduanya tidak berjumpa dengan Yunho. Apalagi Yunho tidak pernah menghadiri reuni sekolah menengah.

Yoochun yang masih berada di bibir pantai berlari menghampiri mereka dengan papan selancar yang didekapnya dengan sebelah tangan. Di waktu yang sama, Yunho juga berjalan mendekat. Selama itu, Yeon Hee tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari _namja_ bertubuh tinggi tegap tersebut. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendengar kabar kalau mantan kekasihnya yang kini menjadi bagian dari _Agen Kepolisian Metropolitan Seoul i_ tu akan segera menikah dengan _namja_ berprofesi sama; sebagai pelindung masyarakat.

Teringat akan hal itu, Yeon Hee mengalihkan pandangannya seketika.

Banyak yang berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Junsu mengira Yunho dan Yeon Hee akan kembali menjalin hubungan seperti dulu. Nyatanya keduanya memilih untuk berjalan di  _path_  yang berbeda. Ia pun tidak akan tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Yoochun akan berlabuh. Masa depan merupakan misteri. Bahkan ia tidak punya kuasa untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi sedetik kemudian.

"Waktu luangku tidak banyak," kata Yunho saat Yoochun sudah bergabung bersama mereka.

"Hah, ternyata kau tidak berubah," desis Yoochun. Ia lalu meletakkan papan selancarnya seraya mengambil kamera digital dari tas yang diletakkannya di alas duduk Junsu dan Yeon Hee.

Masih dengan celana pendek saat Yoochun meminta seorang pengunjung pantai yang kebetulan lewat agar mengambilkan gambar mereka.

"Ini sebagai kenang-kenangan sebelum keberangkatan Yeon Hee."

Yoochun sempat menangkap raut bingung di wajah minim ekspresi Yunho. Pasti pria itu belum tahu perihal niat Yeon Hee untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri, tetapi masih enggan untuk bertanya. Ia memang belum memberitahu Yunho, sebab ia tidak ingin dianggap lancang. Lebih dari itu, ia ingin agar Yeon Hee yang mengatakannya secara langsung kepada Yunho.

Foto diambil beberapa kali dengan berlatarkan lautan dan karang. Yeon Hee tampak canggung berdiri di dekat Yunho. Mereka berdua berlagak seperti tidak pernah mengenal sebelumnya. Sampai Yoochun menawarkan minuman pada Yunho pun Yeon Hee belum angkat bicara. Namun, pada saat mereka berniat pulang dan Yoochun sudah berganti pakaian, Yunho mengajak Yeon Hee berbicara empat mata. Yoochun dan Junsu memutuskan untuk terlebih dahulu kembali ke hotel di _Seogwipo_. Dan Yeon Hee pun tidak keberatan jika nanti pulang dengan menggunakan jasa taksi.

Dalam diam, dua insan itu berjalan menyusuri pantai. Sesekali Yeon Hee menendang kerang kecil yang tertangkap pandangannya. Matahari semakin condong ke barat ketika Yunho menghentikan langkahnya di bebatuan karang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya, sementara Yeon Hee masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Bukannya kau sangat sibuk?" cibir Yeon Hee.

Yunho tampak menghela napas panjang. "Asal kau tahu, aku dengan senang hati memenuhi undangan Yoochun begitu tahu kalau aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi. Menurutmu, apa artinya?"

Yeon Hee sempat tertegun, namun kemudian terkekeh. "Kau aneh sekali," katanya dengan pandangan lurus ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yunho karena tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa _namja_ itu akan segera bangkit. "Aku kira kau bertambah dewasa. Ternyata kau tak banyak berubah," imbuhnya disertai senyum miring.

"Memang belum berubah…," gumam Yunho yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Oh ya, saat kau … menikah nanti, pasti aku sudah berada di Boston. Karena itu, sekarang saja aku ucapkan selamat untuk … pernikahanmu—"

Alih-alih Yunho meraih tengkuk Yeon Hee dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Dengan perlahan Yunho memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya. Sejenak waktu seolah terhenti. Yeon Hee meneteskan air mata dalam diamnya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Yunho melakukan semua ini, sementara upacara pernikahannya tinggal menghitung hari. Merasakan ada yang berbeda, Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya sembari membuka matanya.

Begitu lepas, Yeon Hee memukuli Yunho tanpa ampun. Berbagai umpatan ia lontarkan setelahnya. Seenaknya saja _namja_ itu memutuskan hubungan dengannya waktu itu. Sekarang malah memberikan harapan kosong di saat gerbang pernikahan sudah di depan mata. Kalau boleh jujur, Yunho-lah yang menjadi alasan utamanya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan dokternya di luar negeri. Ia memukulkan tas kainnya ke wajah Yunho sebelum beranjak pergi dengan kaki menghentak.

Mungkin ialah yang salah karena ia sadar bahwa ia yang menyebabkan renggangnya hubungannya dengan Yunho kala itu. Ia dan Yunho sudah menjalin hubungan dari sekolah menengah. Namun sejak kekasihnya itu menempuh pendidikan dan pelatihan di akademi kepolisian yang mengharuskan tinggal di asrama, ia menjadi lebih pencemburu serta terkesan posesif. Apalagi ada larangan menggunakan ponsel bagi para calon polisi, sehingga komunikasi pun tidak terjalin dengan baik. Padahal Yunho juga sering mencuri kesempatan untuk menghubunginya melalui telepon umum.

_“Apa gunanya kita mempertahankan hubungan ini kalau kau tak lagi percaya padaku?”_

Ia masih ingat betul apa yang diucapkan Yunho waktu itu, tatkala ia kembali melayangkan tuduhan selingkuh. Tetapi tidak ada gunanya menyesali semuanya.

Dan sekarang bukan saatnya untuk cinta lama yang bersemi kembali….

 

 

**Bersambung**

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Yunho dan Jaejoong menikah di awal musim panas, lebih tepatnya pada sepuluh Juni. Usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah tiga bulan. Hanya ada resepsi sederhana yang dihadiri keluarga besar dan teman terdekat, sebagai perayaan atas pernikahan mereka yang digelar di luar negeri. Jaejoong yang menginginkannya, karena ia tidak mau bermewah-mewahan untuk perkawinan yang usianya mungkin tidak akan lebih dari tujuh bulan.

Awalnya Yunho tidak setuju dengan kemauan Jaejoong lantaran ia ingin menikah sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Begitu pula dengan keluarga Jung yang terlanjur menyayangi Jaejoong sebagai menantu mereka. Sayangnya mereka tidak berhak untuk memaksakan kehendak mereka terhadap Jaejoong. Terlebih syarat yang diajukan Jaejoong sanggup membuat Yunho bungkam seketika.

“Jangan ceraikan aku,” katanya waktu itu, “jika saat anak ini lahir kau sudah bisa berhenti mencintai Lee Yeon Hee.”

Setelah menikah, keduanya langsung tinggal di apartemen Yunho. Karena dekat dengan kantor, biasanya Yunho hanya berjalan kaki saat berangkat dan pulang kerja. Kini ada Jaejoong yang akan menemaninya selama belum mengambil cuti melahirkan.

Pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di apartemen Yunho, kesan baik langsung dirasakan oleh Jaejoong. Apartemennya bersih dan rapi untuk ukuran pria lajang seperti Yunho yang tinggal seorang diri—tentu sebelum menikahinya. Sebidang apartemen sederhana di lantai dua, dengan dua kamar tidur yang kelak salah satunya diperuntukkan bagi buah hati mereka.

Sepertinya Yunho sudah mempertimbangkan secara jangka panjang dengan membeli apartemen yang mempunyai dua kamar tidur, padahal saat itu ia masih tinggal sendiri. Sementara itu, kamar mandi di luar bilik tempat tidur utama hanya ada satu, dekat dengan dapur.

Ruang tengah apartemen terasa lebih lega dibandingkan ruangan lainnya. Ada seperangkat sofa, satu set meja makan, rak buku, bufet, dan televisi yang di depannya digelar karpet tebal. Mungkin anak mereka akan senang bermain di sana, terlebih kalau sudah bisa merangkak atau berjalan sendiri. Selain itu, udara bisa masuk dan keluar dengan bebas melalui pintu kaca menuju balkon—yang cukup luas untuk meletakkan jemuran pakaian.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur setelah menonton drama detektif di televisi. Di sebelahnya, Yunho terlihat asyik membaca buku tebal tanpa merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Ia berbaring miring membelakangi Yunho sembari menaikkan selimut hingga separuh kepalanya, menghindari sorotan lampu putih di langit-langit kamar.

Mungkin karena sudah menerka kalau ia tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan terang, Yunho segera mengganti penerangan dengan lampu tidur yang redup sebelum meninggalkan kamar untuk melanjutkan membaca di ruang tengah.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

"Yunho, aku lapar," keluh Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menduduki kursi makan di seberang Yunho seraya menopang dagu.

Yunho hanya menunjuk tempat roti di meja tanpa menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia pun hanya makan roti yang ia olesi mentega untuk sarapannya, ditambah segelas susu rendah lemak.

"Aku tidak mau makan roti lagi…," rengek Jaejoong yang mendadak manja, "dan—masa aku harus minta dimasakkan _Omma_ terus?"

"Bukannya kau bisa masak? Tapi kenapa ingin dimasakkan terus?" sahut Yunho setelah meminum susunya. "Dasar manja."

Jaejoong cemberut mendengarnya. Yunho seolah tidak peduli dan menghabiskan susu di gelasnya. Ia mulai hafal dengan tabiat Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Pasti Jaejoong akan berhenti memasang muka masam dengan sendirinya kalau otot wajahnya sudah terasa kaku.

Dan dugaan Yunho terbukti benar, namun Jaejoong segera menggantinya dengan raut memelas sembari mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membesar itu. Mau tak mau Yunho berjalan mendekati meja telepon.

"Aku benci _junk food_!" Jaejoong kira Yunho akan menelepon layanan pesan antar suatu restoran makanan cepat saji.

"Aku akan memesankan kau makanan dari restoran tradisional," dengus Yunho kesal, "atau mungkin kau mau memesan sendiri?"

"Aku tidak mau! Lagipula kau sedang libur, kau bisa masak untukku!"

Yunho mendengus dan mengembalikan gagang telepon dengan sedikit dibanting. Sungguh hari libur yang akan sangat berkesan.

"Begitu saja langsung marah! Aku yakin tidak akan ada wanita yang tahan hidup bersamamu kalau kau tidak berubah!"

"Siapa yang marah!"

"Jangan teriak, aku tidak tuli!"

Yunho menelan lagi kata-kata yang akan dilontarkannya setelah Jaejoong berbalik dan kembali menduduki kursinya. Ia mengatur napasnya untuk menekan emosinya yang hampir meluap. Ibunya sudah mewanti-wantinya agar bersabar menghadapi istrinya yang sedang hamil. Ia juga tidak boleh membuat Jaejoong menjadi stres lantaran sikap dinginnya. Tidak hanya kali ini Jaejoong menyinggungnya, berarti istrinya itu benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan temperamennya.

"Aku hanya bisa masak omelet dan sup. Kau ingin makan apa?" Yunho bertanya dengan suara yang lebih halus. Bayinya tidak boleh kekurangan nutrisi.

"Sup," jawab Jaejoong dengan suara pelan tanpa menoleh.

Yunho langsung beranjak ke dapur yang berbeda ruangan. Sementara itu Jaejoong merasa bersalah dan menyesal telah berkata dengan suara tinggi kepada Yunho. Sebenarnya ia sudah berusaha untuk berbicara secara baik-baik guna mengingatkan Yunho agar mengubah sifat buruknya. Kenyataannya ia pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho, mungkin malah lebih temperamental.

Lebih dari lima belas menit Jaejoong menunggu, dan Yunho baru muncul dengan membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk kecil nasi, semangkuk sup, lengkap dengan sumpit dan sendok, serta segelas air mineral. Yunho kembali menduduki kursinya setelah meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di depan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuatkanku susu?" protes Jaejoong sambil meraih sumpit, tetapi memandang sinis pada gelas beningnya.

"Ah, aku lupa," balas Yunho dengan entengnya.

"Kalau kau terus cuek seperti itu, pasanganmu akan berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu," tutur Jaejoong sebelum menyumpit nasi ke mulutnya. "Mertuamu juga bisa membencimu. Tidak ada orang tua yang merasa rela kalau anaknya tidak mendapatkan perhatian suami."

Yunho sungguh merasa seperti sedang menjalani simulasi pernikahan dengan Jaejoong. Istri sementaranya ini seperti tengah berusaha menyiapkan dirinya agar menjadi suami yang lebih baik untuk istrinya di masa depan. Padahal ia yakin bisa mencintai Jaejoong sepenuh hati jika _namja_ itu memberinya kesempatan. Sayangnya Jaejoong bersikeras untuk bercerai setelah anak mereka lahir dan menjadi _single parent_. Setidaknya nama baik keluarga tetap terjaga—itu yang dikatakan Jaejoong kepadanya.

"Hmm~ kau masak sup atau air?" kritiknya.

"Kalau kau masih cerewet, akan ku buang sup itu, dan aku tak peduli kau kelaparan."

Jaejoong malah terkekeh geli dan segera menghabiskan supnya. Yunho merasa senang melihat isi mangkuk-mangkuk itu perlahan tandas, meski tidak diungkapkannya. Jaejoong benar-benar menghargai usahanya untuk memasak semua itu.

"Yunho…."

"Hn?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, tetapi Yunho justru merasa janggal karenanya.

"Ibaratnya … aku adalah tempat bersinggah, sementara dia adalah rumahmu. Kalau kalian berjodoh, pasti akan dipersatukan suatu hari nanti…."

Ia tertawa kecil, tampak seperti tak ada yang salah, namun hatinya menangis. Sedangkan Yunho terdiam, bahkan tak sanggup untuk membalas tatapan Jaejoong.

"Tapi, Yang Mahakuasa telah menggariskan pertemuan ini. Aku harap, aku tidak hanya memberikan kenangan buruk untukmu."

Jaejoong kembali terkekeh. Ia sudah memahami sesuatu. Cinta dan keinginan untuk memiliki memang berbeda. Cinta bukan sekadar tentang rasa—tetapi perasaan, pilihan, dan tindakan. Ia yakin bahwa ia memang mencintai Yunho. Namun, belahan jiwa tidak harus dipersatukan sebagai suami istri hingga ajal menjemput. Ia sudah merasa cukup serta berbahagia jika ia bisa menjadi sahabat Yunho untuk selamanya. Dan bila ia semakin lama tinggal bersama Yunho, ia takut akan kian bertambah sulit untuk melepasnya.

 

 

“Apa dia sehat?” Yunho berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan di tengah suasana yang mendadak kaku.

“Siapa?” Jaejoong mengernyitkan kening.

“Dia.” Yunho menunjuk perut Jaejoong dengan dagunya.

Jaejoong harus menahan tawa. "Sehat," jawabnya dengan sangat yakin, "Semuanya normal." Ia lantas mengelus perutnya dengan senyum lembut dan limpahan rasa sayang.

Yunho masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. Seharusnya ia mengantarkan Jaejoong setiap kali memeriksakan kandungan agar mengetahui perkembangan calon bayinya. Ternyata ia memang bukan suami yang baik, juga tidak bertanggung jawab. Pantas saja Yihan selalu menegurnya saat Jaejoong datang sendiri ke klinik Lee U.

"Hei, calon ayah."

Alis Yunho naik sebelah. Agak kikuk juga dipanggil calon ayah di saat usianya masih dua puluh tiga tahun, walaupun kenyataannya memang demikian.

"Hn?"

"Jangan cuma menggumam!"

Yunho mendengus. "Apa?"

"Padahal suaramu enak didengar. Sangat disayangkan kalau kau pelit bicara," komentar Jaejoong dengan nada jenaka.

Ternyata hari ini memang sangat mengesankan bagi Yunho.

"Yunho…."

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin piano."

"Buat apa?"

"Pokoknya belikan dulu…."

Yunho hanya mengernyitkan kening. Memangnya Jaejoong bisa memainkan piano? Jangan-jangan ini bagian dari mengidam seperti yang diinformasikan oleh ibunya tempo hari?

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Sesuai dugaan Yunho, Jaejoong memang bisa memainkan piano. Ia bahkan senang membaca buku sambil mendengarkan permainan piano Jaejoong, jika kebetulan partner hidupnya itu sedang bersemangat untuk menyentuh tuts hitam putih tersebut.

Tetapi, Jaejoong merasa mudah bosan. Alhasil piano mahal itu hanya menambah dekorasi di pojok ruang tengah mereka selain membuat apartemen mereka yang tak terlalu luas itu menjadi tampak penuh, dan entah kapan akan dilirik lagi oleh sang empunya. Sebagai gantinya, Jaejoong minta dibelikan gitar yang pada akhirnya bernasib sama.

Terakhir Jaejoong mengidamkan peralatan menggambar yang bisa dimanfaatkan di hari luang untuk membunuh waktu. Hasil gambar Jaejoong tak kalah dari buah karya seniman, Yunho mengakuinya meski tidak ia ungkapkan kepada orang yang bersangkutan. Terkadang ia memang melihat-lihat buku sketsa Jaejoong saat pemiliknya terlelap. Mungkin suatu hari Jaejoong bisa membuatkan buku cerita bergambar untuk anak mereka.

Ia pun jadi teringat akan sahabatnya, Kim Junsu, yang gemar membawa buku sketsa ke mana pun saat mereka satu sekolah dulu. _Namja_ itu akan segera berganti nama keluarga karena tidak lama lagi—tepatnya musim dingin nanti—akan dinikahi oleh Park Yoochun. Terakhir kali ia bertemu mereka saat pernikahannya. Seketika itu pula ia terkenang akan Lee Yeon Hee; sepupu Yoochun, sahabat Junsu, dan mantan kekasihnya—yang masih mendiami hatinya hingga kini.

Ia tidak bodoh, tentu saja. Tanpa bertanya pun ia tahu mengapa Yeon Hee melanjutkan pendidikan dokter spesialisnya di luar negeri. Padahal di sini juga ada perguruan tinggi terkemuka dan bonafit yang seringkali masuk _ranking_ dunia, serta menduduki deretan peringkat atas benua.

Sebelum Yeon Hee berangkat ke benua lain, ia masih sempat bertemu dan berfoto dengan perempuan berambut panjang itu atas undangan Yoochun. Ia mengganti ucapan selamat jalan dengan ciuman yang memilukan. Ia tidak ingin mendengar Yeon Hee mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya. Dan setelah itu badannya mendapatkan sakit yang merupakan buah dari pukulan Yeon Hee—terlebih wajahnya—ditambah umpatan-umpatan yang baginya menunjukkan betapa mantan kekasihnya itu belum rela melepasnya. Lalu, beberapa hari kemudian ia sudah berdiri di altar—berdampingan dengan Kim Jaejoong.

“Hui….”

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

“Rasanya aku masih belum percaya kalau kau sudah menikah.”

Jaejoong terkekeh, “Kau hanya tidak rela aku menikah lebih dulu darimu.”

Keduanya pun terbahak.

Akhir pekan pada pertengahan musim panas, Jaejoong mengabulkan ajakan Choi Seunghyun untuk makan siang bersama di salah satu kafe _outdoor_ yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Ia tahu dokter dari rumah sakit akademi kepolisian itu ingin menanyakan lebih detail perihal pernikahannya yang digelar sebulan lalu. Karena itu ia pun tak menyiakan kesempatan ini sebelum kesibukan kembali menyita waktu keduanya.

“Masalahnya aku tak tahu kalau selama ini kalian dekat.”

Jaejoong malah tergelak. Andai saja pria yang kini menatapnya tajam itu tahu kalau ia menikah dengan Yunho karena kehamilannya yang kini sudah menginjak bulan keempat.

“Aku justru merasa kalau aku satu-satunya kawan terdekatmu di kepolisian, selain inspektur Jin itu.”

“Sejak kapan kau begitu percaya diri?” Jaejoong meminum jus apelnya sembari menahan tawa.

“Aku sedang serius, Bocah.”

“Kau kira aku tidak?”

Seunghyun menyandarkan punggungnya, menunggu Jaejoong memberikan penjelasan padanya,

“Ku rasa keluarga Jung hanya bersimpati padaku, makanya merestuiku menjadi menantu mereka. Kau tentu masih ingat soal dokumen kesehatanku yang bocor, yang ku yakin waktu itu juga sampai ke telinga para orang tua akademisi—”

“Hei, apa kau masih berpikir kalau kau aneh? Ku kira kau sudah berdamai dengan dirimu sendiri.” Seunghyun menghela napas pelan, “Yakinlah kalau kau beruntung memiliki keistimewaan itu….”

“Kau salah besar jika menganggapku belum bisa menerima.” Ia tentu merasa sangat beruntung karena pasangan sesama jenis lain seperti Yihan dan Lee U harus mengadopsi anak jika ingin mendapatkan momongan.

“Aku hanya merasa kalau mereka sudi mengambilku sebagai menantu karena kelebihan itu. Tentu saja aneh bila mereka menikahkan anak tunggal mereka dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa memberikan keturunan.”

“Aa.”

“Tentunya mereka juga tak sulit mendapatkan menantu wanita.”

Tetapi Yunho lebih memilih untuk bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya. Padahal bisa saja Yunho menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya, atau memintanya untuk tutup mulut. Nyatanya Yunho tak segan untuk memberitahu orang tua mereka, meskipun ia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi anaknya. Ia harus mengakui bahwa hal itu membuatnya lebih mengagumi seorang Jung Yunho.

Ia lantas teringat akan Yunho yang ia biarkan menghabiskan akhir pekan seorang diri di apartemen. Kebetulan ia dan Yunho mendapatkan libur di hari yang sama setiap minggunya. Tetapi ia tidak keberatan untuk tetap datang ke kantor bila dibutuhkan di hari liburnya. Karena biarpun sama-sama sedang luang, ia dan Yunho lebih banyak mengisi waktu dengan kesibukan masing-masing.

Namun belakangan ia sedikit malas untuk beranjak dari apartemen bila ada Yunho. Ia hanya merasa suaminya itu menjadi lebih manis; bersedia menunda kepentingan sendiri hanya untuk menemaninya menonton, tak lagi membiarkannya makan seorang diri, juga tak menolak untuk memenuhi segala keinginannya ketika sedang mengidam.

Sedang apa Yunho sekarang? Apakah sudah makan siang?

“Yak!” pekikan Jaejoong lolos begitu saja di tengah lamunannya. Refleks ia mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang beberapa saat lalu mendapat tepukan pelan.

Mata nyalangnya mengarah pada sosok yang mulai menduduki kursi di dekatnya, namun tatapannya melembut begitu menyadari siapa yang datang.

“Ups, saya sengaja Pak Polisi, Anda boleh menangkap saya,” canda pria itu seraya mengulurkan kedua lengannya bak siap diborgol.

Berikutnya gelak tawa dua pria di sana mengisi udara. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tetapi pandangannya belum lepas dari pria berlesung pipit itu.

“—Kapan kau pulang?”

“Begitu pulang aku mendengar kabar pernikahanmu.”

“Aa—”

“Tega sekali kau tidak mengundangku.”

“A-aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan pulang tahun ini.”

“Jadi kau berharap aku tinggal lebih lama di sana?”

“B-bukan begitu, Siwon … Tabi tidak bilang kalau kau sudah pulang….” Tatapannya mengarah pada Seunghyun yang khas dengan senyum miringnya.

Siwon terkekeh, “Sudahlah, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku pulang beberapa hari setelah pernikahanmu, tentu kau tidak perlu menungguku untuk melangsungkan pernikahan.”

Siwon mengerling pada Jaejoong seraya membaca buku menu.

“Nah, Jung, apa kau tak bisa membujuk adikku tersayang ini untuk tetap tinggal?” ucap Seunghyun setengah bergurau. “Dia baru menyelesaikan pendidikannya di luar negeri, tapi dia mau meninggalkan rumah lagi untuk berdedikasi di daerah terpencil. Protes _eomma_ bahkan tidak didengarnya.”

Jaejoong belum sempat menyahut tatkala Siwon membalas ucapan kakaknya, “Tak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusanku kali ini, termasuk Jaejoong.”

Seunghyun mengedikkan bahunya sembari membalas tatapan tak berdaya Jaejoong.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

 _"Oi, ketua kelas berambut_ _cepak!"_

 _Jaejoong memacu langkah meninggalkan gerbang sekolah_ _guna mengejar langkah lebar teman sekelasnya yang berlagak terserang tuli mendadak_ _tersebut. Seruannya masih saja diabaikan sampai_ _ia menendang bagian belakang tubuh pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu._

 _Pemuda dengan_ name tag _Choi Siwon tersebut_ _pasti tersungkur jika tidak sigap menumpukan sebelah telapak tangan di pagar tembok terdekat._

_“Mau meminjam buku catatan lagi?” Akhirnya Siwon berucap sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang siap jatuh._

_Tetapi maksud Jaejoong adalah sebaliknya. Ia mendengus sebelum merogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan buku catatan Siwon yang ia pinjam kemarin._

_"Terima kasih."_ _Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan ogah-ogahan_ _, lalu kembali memacu langkah mendahului Siwon._

 _"Belum satu semester kau sudah lebih dari sekali tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit,"_ _protes sang_ class representative _yang kira-kira berjarak dua langkah di belakang_ _Jaejoong. "Kau pura-pura sakit supaya bisa bolos?"_

TAK!

Shinai _Jaejoong sedikit mental setelah membentur tiang listrik. Telat satu detik saja S_ _iwon membungkuk, kemungkinan besar pedang kendo itu akan menghantam kepala_ _nya hingga ia menderita gegar otak. Perlahan S_ _iwon menegakkan badannya dengan was-was. Matanya terbuka lebar-lebar layaknya pandangan orang yang kelewat antusias. Bedanya S_ _iwon terbelalak ngeri, sampai-sampai biji matanya yang kelam terlihat lebih besar._

_“Cih, banyak omong.”_

_Jaejoong lantas berjalan tenang meninggalkan Siwon dengan_ shinai _yang ia letakkan di atas bahu_ _. Pemuda berkacamata minus itu masih berdiri di tempat tatkala ia berbalik hanya untuk mengacungkan jari tengah._

 

 

 _“_ _Sekali lagi kau ketahuan tawuran oleh pihak sekolah, kau tidak akan diluluskan—atau kemungkinan terburuknya kau akan di-_ drop out _. Dan kau pasti tahu jika sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini—namamu akan di-_ blacklist _sekolah manapun, bahkan perguruan tinggi—"_

 _"Hentikan ceramahmu, aku sudah paham_ _!_ _"_ _Jaejoong_ _mendongkol karena_ _terkadang Siwon bisa sangat cerewet._

_"Lantas, kenapa kau masih meladeni geng-geng berandal yang menantangmu?"_

_“Bukan urusanmu.”_

_“Aku tidak hanya berbicara sebagai ketua kelas, tapi juga temanmu.”_

_“Teman?”_

_Selama ini tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena takut padanya, juga tak ingin berurusan dengan berandal sepertinya._

_“Keh,_ paboya _.”_

 

 

 _"Kau sakit_ _apa_ _lagi?"_

 _"Sudah bisa lihat sendiri, 'ka_ _n_ _…?"_ _Jaejoong_ _membalas dengan ketus._

 _"Berandal kok sakit-sakitan…_ _,_ _"_ _gumam S_ _iwon_ _yang masih didengar oleh_ _Jaejoong_ _. Alhasil, bantal_ _melayang ke wajahnya._

 

 _"Kau anak tunggal_ _, o_ _rang tuamu menaruh harapan besar padamu_ _…._ _Kau_ _tak_ _ingin mengecewakan mereka_ _, bukan_ _?"_

 

 

 _"Salah seorang di antara kalian adalah_ _Youngwoong_ _, eh?" Seorang pemuda yang mendominasi geng itu mendekat dan berhenti di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang mereka buat._

 _"Akulah Youngwoong_ _.”_

_“Si—”_

_Siwon merentangkan sebelah tangan untuk menahan Jaejoong yang hendak maju._

_Tatapan mata yang begitu tegas tidak biasa Siwon tunjukkan kepada_ _siswa berambut pirang_ _itu. Mengerti akan komando nonverbal, Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergerak menghampiri gerombolan berandal di hadapan mereka. Dengan tangan terkepal kuat, Jaejoong membiarkan Siwon mengambil langkah tenang bersamaan dengan gerakan seorang pemuda yang mereka ketahui sebagai pemimpin dari kelompok_ yankee _penantang._

 _"Akulah_ _Youngwoong_ _yang kalian cari."_

 _Jaejoong masih terpaku menyaksikan Siwon berdiri di tengah arena. Ia sangsi kalau Siwon bisa beladiri. Namun,_ _tak tahu_ _mengapa ia percaya pada pemuda itu._

_"ORIYAAAAA…!"_

_Mereka tidak melibatkan Jaejoong dalam perkelahian. Sebagai gantinya, Siwon yang bertangan kosong diserbu oleh kawanan_ yankee _yang sebagian membawa senjata tersebut._

 

 

 _"Jangan harap aku akan berterima kasih_ _._ _Kau pikir kau bisa jadi apa setelah memberandal sepertiku!"_

_"Jadi dokter."_

 

 

Jaejoong tersenyum geli mengingat kilasan masa-masa kenakalannya. Ingatannya beralih ke saat ia meronta-ronta karena dipaksa orangtuanya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawanya menuju akademi kepolisian.

Waktu itu Siwon hanya terkekeh-kekeh mengejek sambil melambai pelan kala ia melontarkan sumpah serapah untuk mantan ketua kelasnya itu. Memang benar bahwa Siwon yang mengusulkan kepada kedua orang tuanya agar memasukkannya di suatu akademi yang diperuntukkan bagi calon polisi tersebut.

“Kau sedang apa?”

Fantasi Jaejoong buyar begitu mendengar suara Yunho. Dan ia baru sadar bahwa belum memasukkan satu baju ganti pun ke tasnya yang cukup besar.

“Jangan bilang kau menerima tugas ke luar kota itu,” sambung Yunho yang sarat nada keberatan.

“Apa salahnya, tak sampai satu minggu.” Jaejoong kembali berkutat di depan lemari.

“Aku tahu kasus itu membutuhkan campur tangan dari kepolisian pusat. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka menugaskanmu? Kau bukan bagian dari divisi investigasi. Dan lagi, masih banyak polisi lain yang tidak hamil sepertimu.”

“Apa kau lupa yang mengeluarkan surat kesehatanku bukan Lee Seunghyun, tapi Choi Seunghyun.”

“Jadi dokter kepolisian itu belum tahu kalau kau sedang hamil?”

“Aa.”

“Ck, tapi bukankah dia dekat denganmu?”

“Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?” Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh selidik.

“Aku beberapa kali melihat kalian makan bersama di kafetaria kantor.”

“Lantas?” Jaejoong sedikit menggoda Yunho. Lagipula sejak kapan suaminya itu memperhatikannya.

“Setidaknya dia bisa mengubah catatan kesehatanmu agar kau punya alasan untuk tidak menerima tugas itu.”

“Tapi mereka bilang memerlukan sedikitnya seorang polisi terbaik dari divisi sidik jari.”

“Ya, ya.”

Yunho sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan Jaejoong. Ia masih ingat tujuannya masuk kamar, yaitu untuk mandi.

“Jadi aku cuma bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja, dan Tabi tak perlu memeriksaku lagi.”

“Terserah kau saja lah, dasar keras kepala,” sahutnya malas seraya memasuki kamar mandi dengan pintu dibanting. Entah mengapa ia juga kurang suka mengetahui Jaejoong memiliki nama panggilan khusus untuk dokter di rumah sakit kepolisian itu.

Jaejoong menggerutu pelan dengan jari tengah teracung ke pintu kamar mandi. Tak disangka pintu itu kembali terbuka, menampakkan Yunho yang memandangnya dingin.

“Aa—sudah waktunya potong kuku,” katanya kikuk sambil memandangi jemarinya.

“Aneh,” gumam Yunho saat keluar kamar mandi hanya untuk mengambil handuk dari lemari.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Usai mandi, hidangan makan malam sudah siap di meja makan. Jaejoong pun tampak menunggu Yunho untuk bergabung dengannya.

Yunho tak membiarkan Jaejoong menunggu lebih lama dengan menduduki kursinya. Kenyataannya ia mandi lebih lama dari waktu yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong untuk menyiapkan semua itu.

Tidak ada perbincangan, sampai Jaejoong membuka suara di akhir kegiatan makan mereka,

“Yun….”

Yunho urung meninggalkan meja makan, “ _Ye_?”

“Katakan…,” Jaejoong tersenyum samar ketika Yunho membalas tatapannya, “katakan kau mencintaiku … meski kau tak sunguh-sungguh….”

Lama Yunho menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat, tak mengerti akan permintaan istrinya itu. Namun semakin lama ia menyambut tatapan sayu tersebut, ia menjadi gugup dibuatnya.

“… _S_ _-s_ _aranghae_ …,” ucap Yunho menyerupai bisikan.

Senyum Jaejoong tampak lebih lebar, “ _Nado saranghae_ … _neomu sarang_ ….”

Yunho masih terdiam ketika Jaejoong membereskan peralatan makan mereka. Ia pun tak membantu Jaejoong seperti biasanya.

“Hah~ aku merasa lebih lega sekarang,” dan Jaejoong pun beranjak ke dapur, meninggalkan Yunho dalam kebisuan.

Bahkan Yunho tak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi begitu kalut setelahnya. Belum sedikitpun ia beringsut dari kursinya. Hingga ia mendengar suara Jaejoong dari arah kamar mereka,

“Yunho!”

Begitu memasuki kamarnya, ia mendapati Jaejoong menyambutnya dengan berkacak pinggang.

“ _Wae_?”

Jaejoong tak bersuara, hanya dagunya yang menunjuk pada tempat tidur.

“Harus berapa kali lagi ku bilang biar kau mengerti,” dengus Jaejoong, “jangan meletakkan handuk basah di atas kasur.”

“Ah, _ne_ ,” balas Yunho pasrah sembari memungut handuknya.

Namun tak berhenti sampai di sini….

 

 

“Yunho, tutup kloset setelah digunakan!”

“ _Ne_ ….”

“Yunho!”

“Apa lagi?”

“Tak bisakah kau memencet pasta gigi dari ujung?”

“ _Aish_ , kau cerewet sekali,” sahut Yunho frustrasi.

“Yunho!”

“Astaga….”

Jaejoong justru tergelak.

 

 

_I’m always afraid of being hurt…,  
because love means facing my biggest fears._

_But you say that you are ‘loving’ me,  
so … I love you more…._

 

 

**Bersambung**

 


	4. Chapter 4

Choi Siwon menatap kosong tiket kereta api di tangannya. Jaejoong yang selama ini diangankannya, kini sudah menjadi pasangan resmi dari seorang pria bernama Jung Yunho. Sudah lima tahunan sejak upacara perpisahan sekolah menengah atas. Selama itu pula ia belum pernah berjumpa lagi dengan Jaejoong, hingga Seunghyun mengatur pertemuan kala itu. Kini ia telah menjadi dokter umum, dan ia dengar bahwa selama dua tahun terakhir Jaejoong bekerja di kepolisian. Begitupun dengan pria yang saat ini telah menjadi suami Jaejoong, yang agaknya berprofesi sama.

Ingatannya beralih ke saat Jaejoong meronta-ronta karena dipaksa pasangan Kim untuk masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan membawa _namja_ itu menuju akademi kepolisian. Ia hanya terkekeh-kekeh geli sambil melambai pelan kala Jaejoong melontarkan sumpah serapah untuknya. Memang benar bahwa ia yang mengusulkan kepada kedua orang tua Jaejoong agar menyekolahkan mantan _yankee_ itu di suatu akademi yang diperuntukkan bagi calon polisi tersebut.

Sekarang ia menyesal telah membuat Jaejoong menempuh pendidikan di akademi kepolisian.

Ia bersyukur Jaejoong tak mengundangnya ke acara pernikahan tersebut. Sebab, kertas undangan yang mungkin beraroma harum itu sudah dapat ia pastikan akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Ia yang belum lama kembali ke tanah air, akhirnya langsung berkutat di depan komputernya untuk mencari kesempatan kerja di daerah-daerah terpencil di ujung Selatan Korea—atau di manapun asalkan jauh dari Seoul, dan ia sudah mendapatkannya.

Sungguh ia belum sanggup menerima kenyataan, dan ia tidak peduli jika ada yang mengatainya sebagai pengecut. Ia memang salah karena tak kunjung mengungkapkan isi hatinya, dan sekarang penyesalannya datang manakala Jaejoong telah terikat dengan pria lain.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Pagi ini Yunho merasa ada yang kurang. Ya, sejak kemarin ia belum mendengar suara Jaejoong. Ternyata apartemennya terasa begitu sunyi tanpa pasangannya yang terkadang bawel itu.

Kalau saja ia tidak bertugas, pasti ia akan semakin merasakan sepi. Andaikata jam kerjanyajuga berubah sewaktu-waktu, ia tak tahu bagaimana mengisi waktu luangnya jika tanpa Jaejoong di sisinya. Tanpa sadar ia telah terbiasa menikmati kehadiran Jaejoong, hingga ia merasa begitu kosong saat Jaejoong jauh darinya. Padahal ia terbiasa hidup sendiri selama ini, bahkan dari kanak-kanak ia lebih sering menjalani hari tanpa kehadiran kedua orang tuanya yang sama-sama sibuk, sehingga seharusnya ia sudah tidak asing dengan kesendirian dan rasa kesepian.

“Hah~ pergi dari pikiranku, apa kau tidak lelah menghantuiku setiap saat…,” gumamnya frustrasi sembari memandang sinis pada pigura besar yang membingkai foto pernikahannya, dimana ia berbalut setelan hitam saat itu, sedangkan putih untuk Jaejoong.

Ia segera mengenakan seragam polisinya. Tidak terasa ia menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar mandi karena terlalu memikirkan Jaejoong. Sedang apa Jaejoong sekarang? Apa sedang sarapan bersama para rekannya? Atau mungkin, masih terlelap? Mengapa tak juga menghubunginya?

Jaejoong berangkat kemarin pagi, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang pergi bekerja. Bahkan sejak berkutat di depan komputernya di kantor, ia sering mengecek _email_ atau ponselnya dengan harapan menemukan pesan dari Jaejoong. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia berharap Jaejoong mengidam lagi dan merengek ini-itu kepadanya, lantas mengerucutkan bibir jika ia menunjukkan gelagat keberatan.

“ _Argh_!”

Ia sungguh belum paham akan perasaannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa begitu merindukan Jaejoong.Ia berpikir dirinya sudah gila.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar, ia memungut handuk basah yang tadi ia lemparkan di atas tempat tidur. Biasanya Jaejoong akan langsung mengomel kalau mendapatinya melakukan hal itu. Terlebih bila ia tidak langsung menjemur handuk tersebut. Malahan omelannya bisa tidak selesai sampai ia keluar dari apartemen lantaran menyangkut kebiasaan buruknya yang lain. Misalnya seperti kekurangsukaan Jaejoong terhadap kebiasaannya memencet pasta gigi dari tengah. Atau berkaitan dengan pengakuannya mengenai kebiasaannya ketika masih lajang; mencuci peralatan makan bekas sarapan sepulang kerja.

Ia pun tidak mungkin terhindar dari omelan jika membuat area kering di sekitar wastafel kamar mandi menjadi basah. Yang paling parah jika ia lupa menutup kloset seusai digunakan. Jika itu terjadi, ia lebih memilih menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Jaejoong sungguh mengerikan dan sangat berisik kalau kemarahannya menyangkut kebersihan. Untung saja ia sudah menyembunyikan kunci gudang, jadi Jaejoong tidak bisa menggunakan pedang kayunya untuk menantangnya tawuran.

Ia hanya menemukan sup instan untuk sarapannya. Ia pun menutup kulkas dan bermaksud langsung berangkat kerja. Segelas air putih ia tenggak sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke pintu depan. Setelah mengunci pintu, ia baru sadar kalau sepatunya terlihat lumayan berdebu. Kalau ada Jaejoong, sepatu itu sudah mengilap dan akan tertata di undakan sebelum ia keluar apartemen.

Oh, betapa Yunho sangat merindukan Jaejoong….

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

“Lumin, perutku nyeri dari semalam.”

“ _Mwo_?!”

Lee U terperanjat mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. Sebagai dokter pribadi Jaejoong, _namja_ yang lahir dengan nama Lee Seunghyun itu sudah siap menyemprot sahabatnya yang tengah mengandung tersebut. Pasalnya Jaejoong berujar akan baik-baik saja dengan menerima tugas di luar kota itu, sehingga ia tak berusaha memberitahu dokter di kepolisian jika yang bersangkutan berbadan dua.

“Aku belum bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, untungnya aku diberi dispensasi, dan aku berencana pulang lebih awal.”

“Memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan? Bukannya tugasmu hanya di tempat kejadian perkara? Selain itusudah ada sistem identifikasi sidik jari otomatis untuk membuat repositori. Seharusnya pekerjaanmu tidak terlalu berat!”

Jaejoong sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya begitu mendapati rentetan semprotan Lee U. Ia berbaring miring ketika perutnya kembali sakit seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum, sebelah tangannya tak ketinggalan mengusap bagian yang mulai gemuk itu.

“Apa kau pikir aku harus berdiam diri dan cukup menunggu saat yang lain melakukan investigasi?”

“Astaga … kau kan dikirim ke sana bukan untuk ikut dalam penyidikan atau memburu penjahatnya!”

Jaejoong kembali menghela napas, “Ya sudahlah, pimpinan misi sudah memberiku izin untuk pulang. Tolong dua jam lagi datanglah ke apartemen, aku tidak yakin bisa ke klinikmu.”

“Baiklah, dasar keras kepala.”

“Yunho juga mengataiku begitu setelah dia tahu aku menerima misi ini.”

“Bahkan ibumu juga, kepala batu!”

Jaejoong pun tergelak sebelum memutuskan sambungan.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Yunho terkejut ujung sepatunya terantuk sepatu lain di undakan depan pintu. Ia melepas sepatunya seraya menyadari bahwa itu milik Jaejoong menilik dari ukurannya. Padahal seingatnya teman seatapnya itu akan pulang akhir pekan nanti. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia memakai sandal rumahnya dan bergegas mencari keberadaan Jaejoong.

“Jae….”

Ia tak menemukan kehadiran Jaejoong sampai ia memasuki kamarnya. Tas besar yang dibawa Jaejoong kemarin tergeletak di samping tempat tidur, sementara sang empunya berbaring miring membelakangi kedatangannya. Jaejoong tidak menyahut panggilannya, bisa jadi _namja_ itu sedang tidur. Pelan-pelan ia melangkah memutari ranjang, menemukan Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam dan wajah yang lumayan pucat. Rasa cemas secara tiba-tiba menjalarinya, ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangan menyentuh kening sang pasangan, namun ia tak merasakan kejanggalan. Ia masih berdiri tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa ketika Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya.

“Oh, Yun—kau sudah pulang ternyata.”

Yunho rasa seharusnya dirinya yang menyambut kepulangan Jaejoong dengan rangkaian kata serupa.

“ _Mian_ , malam ini kau pesan makanan dari luar saja, aku sedang malas bangun,” imbuhnya parau sembari melihat ke langit di luar jendela yang menggelap.

Seingatnya tadi masih terang ketika Lee U datang untuk memeriksanya, kemudian ia seolah berada dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak. Ia tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya selain sayup-sayup mendengar Lee U menyuruhnya minum obat. Diliriknya meja nakas, ada sekumpulan pil di sana sekaligus catatan mengenai kapan saja ia harus mengkonsumsinya, yang mungkin ditinggalkan Lee U tadi. Ia bahkan masih mengenakan seragam polisinya yang hanya ia lapisi jaket, pun ia berselimut meskipun udara sedang panas. Kondisi badannya benar-benar sedang kurang segar.

“Kau—sakit?” Yunho bertanya seolah baru menemukan suaranya kembali, “Kau … pulang lebih cepat dari rencana….”

Bukannya Yunho tidak senang lekas bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi, ia hanya bingung harus memulai percakapan dari mana, walaupun sisi dirinya yang lain ingin segera beranjak karena melihat kondisi sang pasangan yang tampak kurang baik. Bisa jadi kedatangannya hanya mengganggu istirahat Jaejoong, namun ia juga harus mengakui bahwa ada rasa rindu membuncah yang ingin ia ungkapkan, setidaknya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Sayangnya ia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya.

“Begitulah, aku gagal menjalankan misi sampai tuntas,” jawab Jaejoong tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Dengan kikuk Yunho menduduki tepi tempat tidur, “Aku sudah memintamu untuk menolaknya kan.”

“Lumin sudah memeriksaku dan memberiku obat.”

Yunho seperti refleks mengambil kemasan obat di nakas dan mencari informasi mengenai apa saja fungsinya. Namun yang ia temukan hanya resep tentang takarannya.

“Inspektur polisi satu yang menyarankanku untuk bergabung dalam misi itu, aku jadi segan untuk menolak, bahkan inspektur Yihan pun tak akan berkutik.”

“Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?”

“Masih nyeri sedikit.”

“Huh? Apa yang nyeri?”

Jaejoong takut-takut untuk menjawab, “Perutku.”

Sudah ia duga, Yunho pasti tak akan senang mendengarnya. Ia bisa melihat raut muka Yunho yang mengeras sekaligus mata musangnya yang menatapnya tajam.

“Tapi Lumin bilang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku hanya perlu _bedrest_ sampai fit lagi,” tambahnya sebelum Yunho berpikir macam-macam.

Yunho mendengus, “Kau ingin makan apa?”

“Aku tidak lapar, Yun….”

“Tapi kau harus minum obat juga—”

“Aku benar-benar malas sekarang, mulutku pahit.”

Yunho berdecak kesal. _Namja_ yang dinikahinya ini benar-benar kepala batu. Entah ide dari mana ia menyambar bibir Jaejoong tanpa aling-aling dan membagi ciuman dalam.

Jaejoong yang tak siap menerimanya hanya mengerjap linglung. Dadanya bertalu-talu gaduh mendapatkan perlakuan yang bahkan tidak berani diangankannya.

“Stroberi…,” gumamnya begitu Yunho mulai memberikan jarak, “Kau … habis makan permen stroberi?”

“ _Waeyo_?” sahut Yunho dingin untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Jaejoong terbahak, “Sebenarnya berapa usiamu sekarang? Pria dewasa biasanya suka makan permen _mint_ atau mungkin … kopi. Bahkan permen _super strong mint_ adalah favoritku, tapi kau—”

“Cerewet,” desis Yunho dan kembali membungkam mulut Jaejoong.

Kini Jaejoong mulai menikmati perlakuan lembut Yunho padanya. Memejamkan mata meresapi kehadiran Yunho dan menyambutnya dengan baik, bahkan ia mendekap tubuh tegap itu dan mengundangnya agar semakin merapat padanya, tanpa melupakan keberadaan nyawa lain di perutnya.

“ _Bogoshipo_ ….”

Terlalu lirih hingga Jaejoong tak yakin pada pendengarannya.

 _Sebenarnya a_ _pa arti diriku di matamu_ _, Jung Yunho?_

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

“Wah, cuma ada satu payung,” gumam Jaejoong sembari mengenakan sepatunya.

“Cukup kalau untuk berdua,” sahut Yunho yang segera meraih payung hitam itu dari tempatnya.

“Hei, kita bertiga.” Jaejoong terkikik geli.

Yunho tersenyum sedikit lalu mengajak Jaejoong untuk segera keluar apartemen.Kali ini ia tak membiarkan Jaejoong kontrol kandungan seorang diri. Namun sekarang sudah mendekati waktu makan siang yang berarti klinik Lee U akan tutup selama jam istirahat, sehingga ia dan Jaejoong harus bergegas ke sana.

Hujan memang datang mendahului musim panas. Keduanya berjalan di bawah naungan payung yang sama menuju klinik yang lumayan dekat dari apartemen mereka. Salah satu alasan mengapa Jaejoong menolak untuk menggunakan jasa taksi, selain karena hanya gerimis. Ia merapat ke Yunho dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan atas pria itu. Baru kali ini ia bisa melakukannya, dan ia akan memanfaatkan momen ini sebaik mungkin.

“Yun….”

“Hn—ya?”

“Aku ingin kau yang memberikan nama untuk anak kita,” pintanya pelan.

“Hn.” Padahal awalnya Yunho sukar untuk menyambut kehadiran calon bayi itu, bahkan ia sempat berpikir bahwa memiliki anak hanya akan menambah beban. Ia telah berusaha menerima kenyataan hingga ia memutuskan untuk menikahi Jaejoong. Akhirnya rasa sayang itu tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. “Aku memang sudah mendapatkannya,” imbuhnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. “Baguslah,” ucapnya riang. Ia yakin Yunho belum mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi mereka, karena ia memang tidak membocorkannya. Mungkin saja Yunho telah menyiapkan nama untuk anak laki-laki dan perempuan.

Di sisa perjalanan, mereka hanya diam. Terkadang tidak bersuara memang lebih baik daripada berbincang ke sana kemari tanpa arti.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

“Kenapa sampai basah begitu?" Lee U yang awalnya duduk menyandar di kursinya, mengernyit melihat sebagian rambut dan pakaian Jaejoong yang kena hujan. “Kalian jalan kaki?” Tatapannya beralih pada Yunho yang menarik kursi untuk Jaejoong duduki.

“Aku yang mengotot untuk tidak naik taksi,” kata Jaejoong mendahului Yunho.

“ _Y_ _eobo_ , tolong ambilkan handuk bersih,” pinta Lee U pada Yihan yang beberapa saat lalu menjemputnya untuk makan siang bersama.

Yihan beranjak dari samping Lee U dan mengambil handuk kecil dari meja di dekat ranjang periksa. Mengerti isyarat istrinya, ia kemudian menyerahkan handuk putih itu kepada Jaejoong.

“Kau tidak boleh demam,” tutur Lee U ketika Jaejoong mulai mengelap jejak-jejak air di tubuhnya.

“ _Gwaenchanayo_ ,  _Uisanim_ …,” balas Jaejoong dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Ia tidak ingin dokter kandungannya yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri itu merasa khawatir. “Tadi cuma gerimis, tapi tiba-tiba saja hujan deras dan berangin saat kami hampir sampai. Masalahnya aku tidak bisa lari.”

Ia pun terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia juga mengeringkan rambut Yunho—serta mengelap jaket dan celananya yang sedikit basah. Saat Yunho keluar ruangan untuk menjawab telepon, ia mengikuti instruksi Lee U untuk berbaring di ranjang.

“Tiba-tiba saja aku kepikiran sakitnya melahirkan,” bisiknya ngeri.

“Masa mantan preman sepertimu takut melahirkan?” sahut Yihan seraya terkekeh geli. Lee Uturut tertawa kecil.

Jaejoong melayangkan tatapan sinisnya pada inspektur kepolisian tersebut. “Tolong bedakan antara berandal dan preman, Pak Tua,” desisnya tajam. Ia menyerai sebelum menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara, “Majalah Play—”

Serta merta Yihan membekap mulut Jaejoong sembari tertawa hambar. Jaejoong memelototinya sambil memukuli tangannya, dan ia tidak peduli. Yang penting istrinya tidak boleh tahu kalau ia masih menyimpan koleksi majalah dewasanya yang sangat berharga di laci meja kantornya.

Sepertinya Jaejoong memang mendendam padanya sejak kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Sebagai pelindung masyarakat, sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ia temui di tengah patroli. Tawuran waktu itu langsung terhenti begitu ia masuk kerumunan dan menjewer telinga Jaejoong yang disegani oleh para  _yankee_  yang lain. Terlebih karena Jaejoong adalah  _leader_  dari salah satu geng yang bersitegang kala itu. Padahal saat itu ia hanya memilih secara acak—lebih tepatnya yang ia duga sebagai remaja terbandel di antara kawan sebayanya karena umpatannya yang memekakkan telinga.

Perlahan Yihan menurunkan tangannya disertai senyum kikuk saat menyadari pandangan penuh tanya Lee U, serta tatapan galak Yunho yang baru kembali ke ruangan. Bisa-bisa Yunho menghajarnya kalau ia sampai kelepasan menjitak kepala berambut gelap itu. Lihat saja tatapan nyalangnya yang bagaikan mata elang menyongsong mangsa.

Jaejoong melengos dari Yihan dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada gerakan lincah calon bayinya pada layar ultrasonografi.Namun sesekali ia akan menggerakan bibirnya, menyebut sumber kelemahan Yihan tanpa suara, untuk sekadar menggoda suami dari dokter yang tengah memeriksanya itu.

Sementara kegemasan Yihan terhadap Jaejoong sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Awas saja kalau sudah melahirkan nanti. Akan ia gelandang bocah menyebalkan itu ke _dojo_ dan menantangnya. Jurus bantingan punggung sudah menanti untuk ia praktikkan. Namun, mendadak ia merasakan hawa mematikan dari sebelahnya. Pelan-pelan ia melirik Yunho yang berdiri dengan bersedekap angkuh di sana. Ternyata benar, pria itu masih menatapnya dengan sengit. Ia pun tertawa hambar sembari menepuki pelan bahu Jaejoong.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Panas, lembab, keringat berlebih.

Yunho selalu berharap musim panas lekas berakhir. Padahal ia baru saja mandi, tetapi lagi-lagi kausnya mulai basah karena keringat. Entah Jaejoong pergi ke mana di hari libur seperti ini. Apalagi di siang terik yang seakan-akan sanggup membakar ubun-ubun ini. Tadi Jaejoong hanya bilang pergi sebentar untuk membeli sesuatu.

Ia saja malas keluar rumah setiap kali musim panas. Jadi, sejak tadi pagi ia hanya bersantai di depan kipas angin sambil makan semangka dingin atau minum air es. Kalau perut sudah terasa penuh air, ia malah tiduran dan berguling-guling di lantai. Bahkan lantai yang biasanya dingin itu menjadi hangat. Malangnya _air conditioner_ juga sedang mati, jadi ia hanya bisa mengandalkan kipas anginnya yang sudah mengeluarkan bunyi berisik.

Ia tengah melepaskan kausnya ketika mendengar Jaejoong mengucapkan salam. Ia belum beranjak dari depan kipas angin dan membiarkan Jaejoong mengomelinya setelah mendapati kaus lembabnya yang ia lempar ke sofa.

Jaejoong beranjak ke dapur setelah puas mengomel. Mungkin istrinya itu baru pulang dari belanja, ditilik dari kantung-kantung plastik yang ditentengnya. Anehnya Jaejoong tidak memintanya untuk menemani belanja, bahkan untuk sekadar membawakan kantung-kantung tersebut. Padahal biasanya Jaejoong lebih sering berbelanja di malam hari. Tentu minta ditemani olehnya.

Tidak ingin ambil pusing, ia kembali rebahan dengan berbantalkan kedua lengannya. Agaknya setelah ini ia bisa tidur siang karena sudah memastikan bahwa Jaejoong pulang ke rumah tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun—malahan masih bisa mengomelinya.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

“Tidurmu nyenyak sekali … seperti beruang hibernasi.”

Jaejoong terkikik geli setelah berhasil membuat Yunho terbangun. Bisa-bisanya pria itu tidur dari siang hari hingga menjelang jam makan malam. Mungkin kalau tidak ia bangunkan, Yunho bisa tidur sampai besok pagi. Ia hanya tidak ingin Yunho jatuh sakit karena sepanjang hari tidur di lantai, terlebih jika membiarkannya hingga esok. Selain itu, Yunho harus segera bangun karena ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam spesial di hari yang istimewa ini.

Melihat Yunho hampir tertidur lagi, Jaejoong menarik lengan pria itu hingga terduduk. Mata Yunho masih setengah terpejam ketika Jaejoong menggelandangnya ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Yunho mandi, Jaejoong merapikan kembali hidangan buatannya di meja makan. Ia membuka tutup saji yang semula menudungi kue tar berkrim putih dan berhiaskan stroberi. Di dua sisi meja, ada gelas bertangkai panjang yang menemani piring serta peralatan makan lainnya.

Yunho disambut _confetti_ saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia terlihat cukup terperanjat dengan bunyi ledakan kecil yang dihasilkan. Tanpa memedulikan handuk yang masih menyampir di lehernya serta rambutnya yang setengah basah, Jaejoong menariknya ke meja makan.

“ _Happy first month anniversary_ ~” ucap Jaejoong riang.

Yunho masih terlihat linglung saat Jaejoong mendudukkannya di kursi. Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah tanggal sepuluh Juli, sebulan setelah pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong. Ia bukan pria romantis yang akan selalu mengingat tanggal penting dalam hidupnya, namun ia senang Jaejoong menganggapnya sebagai momen spesial. Ia bahkan berdebar membayangkan Jaejoong akan melakukan ini setiap bulannya, bahkan dari tahun ke tahun.

Jaejoong lalu membuka botol anggur dan menuangkannya di gelas Yunho dan miliknya. Ia juga menyalakan satu buah lilin kecil di atas _cake_.

“Tanpa alkohol.” Jaejoong mengangkat gelasnya sebagai ajakan minum untuk Yunho.

Dua gelas berisi _red wine_ itu berbenturan pelan sebelum diminum sedikit oleh sepasang suami istri tersebut. Selanjutnya Jaejoong mengajak Yunho meniup lilinnya secara bersamaan. Ia tak menyangka Yunho akan menuruti apapun komandonya. Yunho tampak tertarik pada stroberi di atas kue, ketika ia beranjak dari kursinya sesaat setelah api kecil itu padam. Ia beringsut menghampiri Yunho, memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi yang lumayan _chubby_ itu, dibarengi harapan untuk segala kebaikan bersama.

Respons Yunho? Ciuman bibir.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Sore yang panas dan lembab, Jaejoong menghadang Yunho yang baru masuk apartemennya. Jaejoong memang sudah mengambil cuti sejak kandungannya memasuki usia tujuh bulan. Yunho yang lelah sepulang kerja, tentu saja butuh istirahat dengan duduk sejenak di sofa sebelum mandi. Ia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pada Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya tajam. Ia bergegas melepaskan sepatu pantofelnya dan meletakkannya di rak sebelum beranjak ke ruang tengah. Dan sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, ia teringat akan sesuatu yang ditentengnya.

“ _Tteokbokki_ pedas pesananmu,” katanya sambil mengangsurkan kemasan berbahan karton tersebut.

Jaejoong melengos dan berjalan cepat melewatinya. Mungkin suasana hati Jaejoong sedang kurang baik saja, dan biasanya akan membaik dengan sendirinya. Ia yang ingin segera melepaskan kepenatannya langsung meletakkan _tteokbokki_ Jaejoong di meja makan.

“Kau belum mengucapkan salam,” tegur Jaejoong ketika ia mendudukkan diri di sofa yang sama.

Ia menoleh sebentar ke istrinya sebelum mengucapkannya dengan pelan dan ragu-ragu, “… Aku pulang.”

“Selamat datang,” balas Jaejoong dingin.

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Berikutnya ia merasakan sofa bergerak, dan ia menyimpulkan kalau Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya. Rasanya nyaman sekali menyandarkan punggungnya yang pegal seperti itu. Andai saja ia tidak ingat kalau ia belum mandi dan mengganti seragam polisinya, pasti ia sudah membiarkan dirinya terbuai alam mimpi.

_TAK!_

Yunho cukup tersentak mendengar bunyi benturan dua benda berbahan kayu. Matanya terbuka saat itu juga. Di hadapannya Jaejoong mengayunkan _shinai_ dengan tatapan menusuk ke arahnya.

_TAK!_

Sekali lagi pedang kayu itu dipukulkan Jaejoong ke lantai. Yunho belum mengerti akan maksud dari istrinya, namun ia dapat merasakan firasat buruk. Ia pun meneguk ludah paksa saat Jaejoong semakin mendekat, meski ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan ketenangan luar biasa.

_BUGH!_

Kali ini _shinai_ menimbulkan nyeri di salah satu lengan atasnya. Refleks ia mengelusnya dengan cepat karena rasa panas yang seolah menyebar. Sakit sekali. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menahan tenaganya.

“KAU GILA?!” bentaknya. Kemarahan cepat memuncak kala lelah mendera tubuhnya. Jaejoong tak terlihat gentar, meski sempat tersentak begitu mendengar suaranya yang meninggi. Dengan amarah meluap, ia berdiri dan merebut tongkat _kendo_ tersebut.

“Benda ini hanya akan membangkitkan jiwa _yankee_ dalam dirimu!”

Ia masih ingat cerita ayah mertuanya dalam obrolan ringan mereka tempo hari, yang menyatakan bahwa beliau telah membakar semua pedang kayu yang sering digunakan Jaejoong untuk tawuran antar geng.

“Kau dapat dari mana!”

“Gudang.” Jaejoong menjawab dengan ketus, “Tadi aku bersih-bersih dan menemukannya.”

“Aku sudah menyembunyikan kuncinya, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?” Alis Yunho naik sebelah. Agaknya pedang kayu itu memang miliknya. Tetapi, ia masih belum menemukan alasan Jaejoong memukulnya secara tiba-tiba.

“Tidak penting bagaimana aku mendapatkannya. Yang ku tahu, mendadak aku ingin menggunakannya untuk memukulmu,” jawab Jaejoong tak acuh, “—lebih tepatnya setelah melihatmu bersama seorang _yeoja_ saat aku mengangkat jemuran tadi.”

Yunho mulai mengerti. Sepertinya Jaejoong tidak sengaja melihatnya bersama seorang perempuan saat mengambil pakaian kering di balkon. Ia memang berjalan bersisian dengan juniornya sejak keluar dari kantor. Bahkan polisi wanita itu bersedia menunggunya yang mampir ke kedai _tteokbokki_. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia hanya menjawab rangkaian pertanyaan seputar apartemen kosong. Bangunan apartemen yang ditinggalinya benar-benar menjadi incaran rekan-rekan seprofesinya lantaran strategis dan dekat dengan kantor. Ia hanya bisa merekomendasikan hunian yang berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter dari tempat tinggalnya karena setahunya bangunan yang kini dihuninya sudah penuh.

“Memangnya kau pemilik bangunan ini!” sentak Jaejoong setelah Yunho menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya.

“ _Childish_ ,” desis Yunho pelan, namun cukup menusuk batin Jaejoong yang cenderung lebih sensitif.

“Selama aku masih menjadi pasangan resmimu, aku berhak untuk cemburu,” gumam Jaejoong dengan ekspresi terluka. Ia lalu menyibukkan diri dengan tumpukan pakaian kering di karpet depan televisi. Ia sengaja membuat Yunho semakin kesal dengan melipat baju dan celana pria itu dengan asal-asalan.

Tanpa sepatah kata, Yunho membawa langkahnya ke gudang sempit di dekat ruang perkakas untuk mengembalikan tongkat _kendo_ lamanya. Sembari mengambil handuk kering di jemuran di balkon, ia melirik Jaejoong yang melepit pakaian sambil merengut. Ia hanya mendengus karena belum menemukan cara untuk kembali mencairkan suasana.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong menghilangkan tampang cemberutnya setelah Yunho masuk kamar mandi. Ternyata capai juga terus-menerus memasang muka masam. Padahal ia ingin membuat banyak kenangan manis selama pernikahannya dengan Yunho. Nyatanya ia seolah hobi menyulut amarah sang suami. Tetapi, kali ini berbeda. Mungkin tempo hari ia bisa mengalah dan melunak dengan cepat. Untuk saat ini, ia masih mendongkol gegara dibentak dan dikatai kekanak-kanakan—meski sebenarnya memang demikian.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Diam-diaman dengan Yunho sungguh melelahkan. Apalagi ditambah capainya memasang tampang cemberut berjam-jam. Sekarang otot wajahnya terasa sangat kaku.

Langit sudah gelap. Ia masih duduk di depan televisi. Lipatan pakaian masih menumpuk di sekitarnya, belum ia masukkan lemari. Dengan kekesalan siap meledak kapan saja, ia mengganti _channel_ berulang kali tanpa ada minat untuk menonton salah satu tayangan. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga membesarkan dan mengecilkan _volume_ televisi dengan membabi buta tatkala merasakan kehadiran Yunho di sekitarnya.

Sebetulnya ia juga pegal karena duduk melipat kaki terus sejak sore tadi. Ragu-ragu ia mengamati sekelilingnya. Tidak tampak Yunho yang sedari tadi membuatnya mati gaya. Dengan hati-hati ia rebahan meluruskan kaki berbantalkan tumpukan pakaian yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Tidak lama setelah itu, ia mencium aroma penggugah selera yang dibawa Yunho dari dapur. Agaknya malam ini pria itu hanya akan menyantap _ramyun_ instan. Cepat-cepat ia berbaring miring menghadap televisi sebelum Yunho beranjak ke meja makan. Ia belum mau bertemu pandang dengan priaJung tersebut. Ia memegangi perutnya yang mendadak keroncongan. Memang sudah lewat jam makan malam, terlebih ia belum makan apapun sejak makan sedikit nasi siang tadi.

“Aku akan membuang _tteokbokki_ ini kalau tidak kau makan.”

Jaejoong belum bersedia menyahut. Tidak tahu mengapa ia masih merasa sangat kesal.

Yunho menghela napas lelah. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba menguap entah ke mana.

“Padahal aku selalu menuruti permintaanmu untuk membeli ini-itu. Tapi kau hanya memakannya sedikit, bahkan lebih sering tidak kau sentuh sedikit pun seperti ini.”

Tidak mendengar sahutan dari Jaejoong, ia kembali mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, “Terkadang aku harus antre atau keluar-masuk kedai untuk membelikan makanan yang kau inginkan! Setidaknya hargailah usahaku!”

Suara keras Yunho menurunkan seleranya dalam sekejap. Ia sudah tidak berkeinginan untuk makan. Selanjutnya ia mendengar bunyi sumpit dibanting di meja makan yang berbahan kayu itu, diikuti langkah lebar Yunho dan bantingan pintu kamar. Yunho pun tidak menyentuh makan malamnya yang masih mengepulkan uap beraroma sedap tersebut.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya disertai kekecewaan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi mendesak jatuh. Hatinya dipenuhi penyesalan mendalam. Sayang sekali waktu tidak bisa diputar ulang. Setidaknya ia ingin kembali ke saat Yunho baru tiba di meja makan. Dan ia akan bergabung untuk menyantap _tteokbokki_ pedas yang tadi dimintanya via telepon di tengah kesibukan Yunho.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya digoncang pelan disertai suara berat yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, menyesuaikan indra penglihatnya dengan penerangan di ruang tengah tersebut. Ia bahkan lupa kapan ia tertidur. Padahal biasanya ia sulit tidur jika lampu menyala terang. Tahu-tahu sekarang badannya berasa kaku akibat alas dan posisi tidur yang kurang nyaman. Tersadar akan adanya seseorang yang membangunkannya, ia langsung berbalik.

Serta merta Jaejoong menghambur memeluk Yunho yang berjongkok di hadapannya. Ternyata Yunho masih peduli padanya dan bayi mereka. Berulang kali ia membisikkan permohonan maafnya di tengah tangisannya yang mendadak pecah. Entah mengapa di depan pria ini ia bisa menunjukkan segala tanggapan hatinya. Ia bisa merasakan kebebasan untuk melepaskan tangis, tawa, serta amarahnya. Ia pun merasa semakin tenang saat telapak tangan Yunho mengelus punggungnya dengan pelan.

“Gendong~” rengek Jaejoong setelah Yunho mengajaknya ke kamar.

“Astaga…,” desah Yunho, “—kau kira kau ringan?” Meski bicara begitu, Yunho tetap menggendong Jaejoong ala tuan putri.

“Ke dapur,” perintah Jaejoong ketika kaki Yunho baru menginjak koridor.

“Mau apa?” Yunho belum melanjutkan langkahnya.

“Nanti kau juga tahu.”

Tidak ingin terjadi keributan lagi, Yunho menuruti apapun keinginan Jaejoong. Menggendong _namja_ berbobot lebih itu ke dapur dan membiarkan segala sesuatu terjadi di sana. Ia menduduki kursi di depan meja dapur setelah menurunkan Jaejoong. Ia mengamati apa saja yang dilakukan oleh istrinya tersebut, dari membuat dua gelas susu hingga menyeduh semangkuk _ramyun_ instan.

 _Pasti kelaparan_ , pikirnya.

Yunho mengernyit mendapati semangkuk _ramyun_ dan segelas susu yang disuguhkan kepadanya. Sementara Jaejoong minum segelas susu yang khusus untuknya. Sebelumnya ia mengira kalau Jaejoong yang akan memakan _ramyun_ itu. Mungkin Jaejoong tahu kalau ia membuang _ramyun_ yang sudah dingin dan memuai tadi.

Bersamaan dengan Jaejoong yang menduduki kursi di sebelahnya, ia mencapai kulkas dan mengeluarkan _tteokbokki_ dari sana. Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan minumnya seketika.

“Ku kira sudah kau buang,” katanya sesaat setelah _tteokbokki_ pedas itu diletakkan di meja.

“Masih enak, kok,” sahut Yunho yang kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia hanya menduga kalau Jaejoong akan terbangun di tengah malam karena merasa lapar. Nyatanya ia yang terbangun terlebih dahulu karena perutnya seolah meraung-raung minta diisi. Seperti Jaejoong, ia pun tidak ingat kapan tertidur.

“Mm … keras,” keluh Jaejoong setelah mencoba satu.

Yunho menahan tawa dan mulai menyantap makan tengah malamnya.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Jaejoong tertawa sendiri melihat kumpulan hasil cetakan foto dari _anniversary_ sebulan pernikahan, sampai yang terbaru momen ulang tahunnya dengan Yunho yang dirayakan pada tanggal lima Februari, yang merupakan tanggal di antara hari lahirnya dan Yunho.

Meski ia sudah membuka album itu berkali-kali, rasanya tetap menggelikan hatinya. Terlebih ketika ia mendapati gambar Yunho yang lebih ekspresif dari biasanya. Malam itu, sebelum berfoto ia mengenakan topi kerucut berbahan kertas yang iseng-iseng dibelinya. Ia tidak menyangka sebelum jepretan kesekian Yunho mengambil topi itu dan memakainya di kepalanya sendiri. Ia baru tahu kalau Yunho ternyata bisa norak juga.

Sebelum tanggal lima Februari, ia sibuk menghubungi semua teman-teman Yunho beserta keluarga besarnya, untuk memastikan bahwa mereka bersedia menunda ucapan selamat ulang tahun sampai keesokan harinya, juga wanti-wantinya agar mereka jangan dulu menyinggung tentang ulang tahun di depan suaminya itu. Menjelang tengah malam pada hari itu adalah miliknya dan Yunho. Itu sebabnya beberapa hari sebelumnya ia selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk membuka ponsel Yunho demi mendapatkan semua alamat _email_ dan nomor telepon di kontaknya. Untung saja Yunho tidak mengunci ponselnya dengan kata sandi.

Namun, karena kenekatannya itu pula, ia tidak sengaja membuka pesan Yunho yang dikirimkan kepada Junsu, yang intinya menanyakan tentang Yeon Hee. Hal itu semakin membulatkan pilihannya. Ia pun kian bertambah yakin untuk lekas berpisah dengan Yunho setiap mendapati nama Yeon Hee dalam igauan pria itu.

 _I'm here_ _…_ _but why are you looking far elsewhere?_

 

“Aduh…,” keluhnya pelan seraya mengelus perutnya yang besar.Ternyata kuat juga tendangan bayinya. Ia pun tersenyum lembut meski ulu hatinya masih terasa sakit.

Kalau dihitung, sudah sekitar sepuluh bulan ia mengandung, namun bayinya seolah tidak mau dilahirkan. Ia seakan mengerti bahwa setelah ia lahir, orang tuanya akan bercerai. Seakan-akan ia ingin merasakan keutuhan keluarga lebih lama.

Melihat Yunho mengalihkan perhatian sejenak dari buku yang dibaca, Jaejoong segera mengayunkan tangannya agar pria itu mendekat. Bukannya langsung menghampirinya, Yunho hanya menaikkan alis sebagai ganti kalimat tanya.

 _Lelet_ , pikirnya seraya meletakkan album foto bersampul merah itu di meja. Karena itu, ia bangkit dari sofa dengan sedikit kepayahan dan mendatangi Yunho yang duduk di kursi makan. Ia tidak selincah sebelum hamil, apalagi perutnya sudah membesar maksimal.

“Coba rasakan,” pintanya pada Yunho. “Barusan dia menendang sangat keras.”

Yunho tampak kikuk. Jujur saja ia belum pernah mencoba mengelus perut Jaejoong. Bukannya ia tidak suka melihat perubahan pada tubuh istrinya. Jaejoong malah terlihat lebih seksi di matanya, jika mengingat ada bayinya yang tumbuh dalam rahim _namja_ itu. Ia hanya merasa malu meski sering muncul keinginan untuk melakukannya.

Jaejoong tidak sabar melihat Yunho yang mengangkat tangannya dengan canggung. Ia lalu mendekatkan kepala Yunho ke perutnya, membiarkan pria itu merasakan pergerakan bayi mereka di dalam sana. Benar saja, Jaejoong bisa kembali mendapatkan tendangan-tendangan lainnya ketika Yunho juga mengelus perutnya pelan-pelan.

“Ku rasa dia berbakat jadi _yankee_ ,” katanya asal.

Yunho pun memelototi Jaejoong. “Aku orang pertama yang akan menjewer telinganya kalau dia mengikuti jejakmu,” ujarnya galak.

Jaejoong terkekeh. “Seperti ini?” Ia pun mempraktikkannya di telinga Yunho.

Selepas dari jeweran yang lumayan menimbulkan rasa panas itu, Yunho langsung berdiri dan memiting leher Jaejoong dengan main-main. Yunho pun tersenyum sedikit melihat Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang mampu mencintai dua orang dalam waktu bersamaan? Jika memang ada, sekarang Yunho merasa bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong, sementara rasa cintanya pada Yeon Hee belum lenyap sepenuhnya. Tidak sulit untuk beradaptasi karena Jaejoong memiliki beberapa kesamaan dengan Yeon Hee. Bedanya, terkadang Yeon Hee kurang memerhatikan hal-hal kecil layaknya Jaejoong.

“Kau yakin?” Entah sudah berapa kali Yunho menanyakannya dalam beberapa hari terakhir.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. “Mungkin aku akan menangis semalaman karena statusku berubah jadi duda. Tapi, setelah itu aku akan menjadi orang tua yang kuat untuk putraku.” Ia pun terkekeh setelah mengatakannya dengan nada jenaka.

Yunho mengernyit. “Jadi…,” gumamnya, “dia laki-laki?”

“—Ah, keceplosan!” Jaejoong memukuli bibirnya pelan.

“ _Pabo_ ,” desis Yunho yang kemudian menyeringai hampa.

Padahal selama ini ia terus berusaha menjadi suami yang baik serta mencintai apapun yang sudah dimilikinya. Namun, Jaejoong tetap ingin berpisah dengannya. Kalau pun ia masih terkenang akan Yeon Hee, itu karena ia tidak mencoba untuk melupakan mantan kekasihnya tersebut. Semakin ia berusaha menghapus Yeon Hee dari pikiran dan hatinya, semakin sering pula cinta pertamanya itu membayanginya. Itu sebabnya ia membiarkan rasa cintanya pada Yeon Hee terkikis oleh waktu.

Lagipula ia dan Yeon Hee sudah berpisah sejak awal tahun masa pendidikannya di akademi kepolisian. Saat itu Yeon Hee terlalu posesif dan sering mencurigainya. Padahal ia selalu mengambil kesempatan di tengah kesibukannya untuk menghubungi Yeon Hee melalui telepon umum dikarenakan larangan menggunakan ponsel bagi calon polisi. Ia pun terus meyakinkan Yeon Hee bahwa ia tidak berkhianat.

Sayangnya komunikasinya dengan Yeon Hee seringkali seret. Akhirnya ia memutuskan hubungan karena calon internis itu selalu cemburu buta dan lebih memercayai kabar angin dibandingkan dirinya. Bahkan sebelum berpisah kala itu, ia dan Yeon Hee sudah beberapa kali putus-sambung lantaran masalah serupa.

Kalau saja Jaejoong tidak minta diceraikan….

_And the heart is always frustrated,  
when its true feelings are covered up by lies._


	5. Chapter 5

Yunho terpaksa mengizinkan Jaejoong pulang ke rumah orang tuanya selama ia menghadiri _anniversary party_ yang diadakan Park Yoochun dan Junsu untuk merayakan dua bulan mereka bersama sebagai pasangan resmi, dihitung sejak lima belas Desember. Ia tidak heran karena kedua sahabatnya itu gemar berpesta.

Dokter sulit memprediksi kapan Jaejoong akan melahirkan, karena kasus kehamilan pasangannya itu tergolong langka. Tetapi Jaejoong merasa akan melahirkan pada minggu ini karena kontraksi semu yang semakin kerap. Jadi, mungkin Jaejoong khawatir jika mengalami kontraksi asli di saat tinggal seorang diri. Padahal Yunho sudah janji akan pulang secepatnya. Apa boleh buat, calon orang tua yang satu ini tetaplah seorang Jaejoong yang keras kepala. Selain itu, Jaejoong juga beralasan ingin tidur bersama ibunya sebelum menjadi orang tua.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong juga ingin memenuhi ajakan Yunho. Ia ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman suaminya. Sayang, kondisi tubuhnya kurang memungkinkan. Ia pun sedikit gentar jika harus bertemu Yoochun atau Junsu. Ia belum siap. Ia yang merasa telah merebut Yunho dari Yeon Hee seolah kehilangan keberanian untuk bertatap muka dengan mereka. Meski sejatinya Yunho sudah tidak menjalin hubungan dengan Yeon Hee ketika ia memasuki kehidupan pria Jung tersebut.

Siapa tahu Yunho juga bisa berjumpa dengan Yeon Hee di sana. Tanpa dirinya, berarti Yunho bisa melepas rindu tanpa gangguan. Ia memaksakan senyum ketika merapikan dasi dan jas Yunho sebelum mempersilahkan suaminya itu memasuki taksi. Sedangkan ia masih berdiri di trotoar menunggu taksi berikutnya, mengingat tujuan mereka yang berlawanan. Ia tersenyum tawar sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan saat taksi hitam yang membawa Yunho mulai melaju.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

“ _Omma_ , aku merasa sangat cengeng belakangan ini,” lirih Jaejoong saat menonton televisi bersama ibunya.Kedua telapak tangannya memeluk mug, mengais kehangatan yang tersisa dari isinya yang tinggal separuh.

Baru saja Nyonya Kim menoleh, ia sudah mendapati air mata yang menuruni pipi Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong menangis sepulang dari tawuran. Padahal saat itu tubuhnya sering memar akibat pukulan lawannya.

“Kalau kamu mencintai Yunho, kenapa minta pisah?” Nyonya Kim meraih kepala Jaejoong dan disandarkan di bahunya.

“Bukan aku yang bisa membahagiakan Yunho….”

“Memangnya Yunho berkata seperti itu?”

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah. “Tidak—atau mungkin … belum…,” bisiknya sendu, “yang jelas dia tidak mencintaiku. Dia menikahiku untuk sekadar bertanggung jawab. Kalau pun terkadang dia memperlakukanku dengan manis, aku yakin hanya karena bayi yang ku kandung.”

“Jangan hanya berspekulasi, Jae….”

Jaejoong tidak menanggapi, namun air matanya masih turun. Bagaimanapun keputusannya sudah bulat. Terkadang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, ia harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang lain. Dan ia sudah sangat bersyukur dikaruniai bayi Yunho dalam rahimnya.

Sejatinya ia tidak sudi melepaskan Yunho, jika dan hanya jika ia mendengar pernyataan cinta meluncur dari bibir pria itu. Pernyataan cinta yang sungguh-sungguh dari hati, bukan karena ia yang meminta—meski satu kali saja….

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Yunho selalu merasa hampa bila Jaejoong jauh darinya. Ia begitu merindukan Jaejoong dan segala tentangnya, namun istrinya itu tak kunjung menghubunginya. Lagi-lagi ia membiarkan rasa gengsinya menang. Biasanya ia memiliki seseorang yang selalu ia peluk setiap malam, pun dihinggapi rasa tenang tatkala pagi harinya menemukan orang yang sama berada di sisinya.

_Aku memang terbiasa mencintai Yeon Hee, tapi aku tak biasa tanpamu, Jung Jaejoong…._

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Ternyata Yunho memang tidak peduli padanya. Hampir tiga malam ia menginap di rumah orang tuanya, namun Yunho tak jua menghubunginya. Padahal Yunho sering menanyakan kabar Yeon Hee meski sudah menikahinya. Sudah jelas siapa yang dicintai oleh Yunho, dan sekarang ia sudah mantap dengan keputusan yang diambilnya semenjak belum berumah tangga.

Dengan pelan-pelan Jaejoong mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi tiduran miring. Kamarnya sudah dalam keadaan gelap, tetapi ia belum bisa terlelap. Sejak tadi pagi perutnya terasa mulas, seperti diremas-remas setiap sekian menit sekali. Tetapi, rasa sakit itu timbul dan hilang dengan sendirinya, sehingga ia abaikan. Mungkin ia tidak bisa tidur lantaran bayangan Yunho yang selalu muncul tiap ia memejamkan mata.

_Huh, orang itu sungguh menyebalkan!_

Batinnya meraung jengkel.

Ia baru akan memejamkan mata lagi ketika merasakan sakit yang menjalar dari perut hingga ke pinggang. Mulas sekali. Tidak sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Jauh lebih sakit, bahkan sampai ke punggungnya. Baru kali ini ia merasakan nyeri perut yang seperti itu.

_Apa sudah saatnya?_

Dengan menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi, ia berusaha untuk bangun dan menekan sakelar lampu kamarnya. Ia harus membangunkan orang tuanya yang mungkin sudah tidur. Langkahnya pendek-pendek ketika ia mencapai pintu kamar yang tidak jauh dari kamar tidurnya.

Ia mengubah haluan ketika meja telepon lebih mudah dicapai dibandingkan pintu kamar orang tuanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menekan rangkaian nomor yang sudah dihafalnya. Wajahnya mulai berkeringat dingin. Ia terus mengatur napas dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa ingin mengejan yang amat kuat. Ia masih ingat wanti-wanti Lee U; agar tidak mengejan.

Nomor rumah yang dihubunginya tak lekas menjawab. Lebih dari sekali ia menekan tombol _redial_ , masih mengharapkan balasan.

“Mm … _yeoboseyo_ —”

Jaejoong geram mendengar suara serak di seberang sana.

“JUNG- _PABOOO_!” jeritnya hingga membangunkan kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin juga tetangganya. “AKU AKAN MELAHIRKAN!—DAN KAU MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN TIDUUUR…?”

“J-Jae—”

Gagang telepon terlepas dari genggaman tangan Jaejoong saat rasa nyeri itu bertambah kuat. Orang tuanya berlarian menghampirinya setelah menyalakan lampu di koridor tersebut.

Tuan Kim memapah tubuh berat putranya yang hampir limbung dan mendudukkannya di sofa ruang tengah. Ia lalu menghubungi ambulans sembari berjalan mondar-mandir karena kecemasan yang dirasakannya. Sementara istrinya mengambil gagang telepon yang terjatuh di lantai dan mengatakan pada Yunho bahwa mereka akan segera membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit tempat Lee U bekerja—bukan kliniknya karena sepertinya sudah tutup pada jam ini.

Nyonya Kim lekas mendekati Jaejoong dan suaminya setelah menutup telepon. Ia mendampingi putra semata wayangnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Melihat air yang mengalir di kaki Jaejoong, ia beranggapan bahwa kontraksinya sudah terjadi sedari tadi. Namun, memang dasarnya Jaejoong tahan terhadap rasa sakit, sehingga tidak mengatakan padanya sejak merasakan gejala kontraksi—atau kemungkinan besar malah tidak memedulikan hal tersebut.

“— _A-appo_ — _APPAYO_ …!” Jaejoong memegangi perutnya sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya dengan bantuan ibunya. Ia merasa kalau kepala bayinya seperti mencari-cari jalan lahir. Ia berharap segera mendapatkan pertolongan dan didampingi oleh seseorang yang saat ini paling ia inginkan kehadirannya. “Yunho … sakit, Yun—ho….”

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Yunho berlari di koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah tersendat-sendat. Penyebabnya adalah sandal rumah yang dikenakannya. Ia sampai lupa mengganti alas kakinya gara-gara panik setelah mendengar Jaejoong hendak melahirkan. Rasa kantuknya hilang seketika, dan ia tidak memedulikan penampilannya yang cukup berantakan. Rambut gelapnya awut-awutan. Piama hijau _tosca_ -nya pun kurang pantas untuk dipakai keluar rumah.

Apartemennya dekat dengan rumah sakit tempat Jaejoong menjalani proses persalinan. Ia tidak sabar jika harus menunggu taksi yang semestinya akan segera datang setelah ia menelepon. Sehingga ia hanya mengandalkan kebugaran jasmaninya. Jantungnya bertalu-talu gaduh, bukan lantaran efek lari semata. Seharusnya ia bisa lebih tenang. Namun, untuk saat ini hatinya sungguh tidak tenteram.

Beberapa kali sandalnya tertinggal di anak tangga apartemennya, dan terkadang terlempar di trotoar. Di rumah sakit pun sandalnya sempat tertinggal di dalam lift. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika menjadi bahan tertawaan teman satu liftnya maupun orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan beberapa perawat yang berpapasan dengannya bisa cekikikan setelah melihat sekilas ke arahnya.

Setibanya di depan ruang persalinan, penampilan mertuanya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Keduanya juga masih berpakaian tidur. Malahan ada rol di poni ibu mertuanya yang sepertinya terlupakan.

“YUNHO- _PABOOO_!”

Yunho merinding mendengar jeritan Jaejoong. Ia meneguk ludah sebelum mengekor pada perawat yang menyarankannya untuk masuk.

Ia kira Jaejoong dalam keadaan tak berdaya. Nyatanya kedua mata kelam itu menatapnya tajam seakan-akan hendak menerkamnya. Tetapi, ia masih bisa menangkap raut kesakitan di wajah Jaejoong yang dibasahi keringat. Ia lalu memacu langkahnya untuk mendampingi Jaejoong di sisi ranjang. Ia meraih jemari lentik Jaejoong dalam genggamannya. Kecemasannya memuncak setelah melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Sebelah tangannya bergerak membelai lembut kepala Jaejoong seraya membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat.

“ _Pab-bo_ … Yun—ho— _p_ _-_ _pab_ _—_ _boya_ ….” Jaejoong mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Yunho saat Lee U hendak menyuntikkan bius. Lebih baik ia terkena pukulan lawannya saat tawuran daripada merasakan sakitnya melahirkan.

“—Aku tidak mau lagi. Cukup—sekali … ini!”

Tanpa disangka-sangka dan secara tiba-tiba, Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho dengan kencang sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit sebelum kesadarannya perlahan menghilang. Yunho hanya bisa merintih dan mengerang pelan seraya memukulkan kepalan tangannya di tepi ranjang. Ia hanya berharap tidak mengalami kebotakan dini setelah ini.

“—Yun-hooo…!”

Jaejoong benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran setelahnya, dan sudah siap dilakukan pembedahanuntuk melahirkan buah hati mereka. Diam-diam Yunho merasa senang karena Jaejoong meneriakkan namanya, seolah-olah itu adalah mantra pengurang rasa sakit.Pening yang dirasakannya tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan perjuangan antara hidup dan mati Jaejoong demi memperjuangkan bayi laki-lakinya agar dapat menyapa dunia. Yang pastinya berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan rasa pusing akibat jambakan di rambutnya.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Dini hari pada tanggal delapan belasFebruari.

Pertama kali melihat bayi laki-lakinya, Yunho merasa tidak asing lagi. Ia lalu teringat akan album keluarganya—khususnya foto-fotonya yang masih bayi—saat ibunya menyinggung tentang kemiripannya dengan anaknya. Jaejoong masih tampak lunglai di pembaringannya. Sementara itu Yunho mencoba menggendong putranya yang baru saja dibuai oleh ibu mertuanya.

Entah mengapa orang-orang di sekitarnya langsung tergelak begitu bayinya berada dalam gendongannya. Apa cara menggendongnya sangat lucu? Ini kali pertama untuknya, jadi wajar kalau caranya menggendong bayi masih terbilang kaku.

“Siapa namanya?” tanya Jaejoong yang mulai duduk dengan bantuan ibunya.

“Changmin—Jung Changmin.”

“Apa kau berharap dia jadi polisi seperti kita?”

“Sedikit.” Yunho menjawab dengan tenang sembari mengayun pelan bayinya yang tampaknya hampir menangis, “Aku kurang rela kalau dia jadi pianis atau gitaris—atau parahnya mengikuti jejakmu.”

Jaejoong menggunakan tangannya yang masih lemas untuk mencoba memukul Yunho. Sayangnya pria itu berhasil mengelak. Ia lalu meralat sesuatu yang terasa janggal baginya, “Mungkin maksudmu adalah Kim Changmin….”

Para orang tua tahu diri dengan meninggalkan ruangan secepatnya ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong tampak akan berdebat seperti biasanya. Jaejoong menambahkan sebelum Yunho sempat mengeluarkan suaranya, “Kim bisa punah kalau kau mengambil putraku. Apalagi aku tidak punya saudara laki-laki.”

Yunho sedikit terbelalak. “Jadi itu alasanmu meminta cerai? Kau ingin putraku menyandang nama keluargamu? Hanya karena itu?”

Sebenarnya ada alasan yang lebih kuat. Tetapi, kalau ditimbang-timbang ada benarnya, meski Jaejoong baru saja terpikir mengenai nama keluarga yang akan disandang putra mereka.

“Tidak masalah, bukan?” Jaejoong berkata dengan acuh tak acuh, “Kau kan masih bisa menikah lagi dengan—”

Jaejoong tidak meneruskan ucapannya begitu melihat tatapan tajam Yunho. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak sanggup mengucapkan nama perempuan yang membuatnya merasa kalah telak.

“Lupakan,” cicitnya seraya berusaha untuk berbaring kembali. Mendadak ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Sepertinya bayinya juga belum lapar atau haus lagi, sehingga ia bisa tidur sejenak. Entah ia sudah memasuki alam mimpi atau belum ketika mendengar bisikan Yunho.

“Terima kasih telah melahirkan Changmin….”

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Yunho dan Jaejoong resmi bercerai pada pertengahan April, dua bulan sebelum hari jadi mereka yang pertama. Hak asuh Changmin jatuh ke tangan Jaejoong. Ketegaran tampak di wajah Jaejoong yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum simpul pada hari itu. Meski sesungguhnya hatinya menangis perih. Yunho hanya bungkam kala itu, namun air matanya menitik saat ia menyendiri. Seperti Jaejoong, Yunho pun menangis pada malam perceraian mereka. Tetapi, mereka kembali menjadi pribadi yang kuat setelah terbangun di pagi harinya. Setidaknya mereka sudah merasakan kehidupan sebagai keluarga utuh selama lebih kurang dua bulan. Dan keduanya begitu menikmati peran baru mereka sebagai orang tua.

Yunho memberikan apartemennya kepada Jaejoong dan Changmin setelah ia pindah ke rumah orang tuanya. Ia masih enggan tinggal seorang diri lantaran terbayang-bayang kehidupan sebelumnya yang terasa begitu berwarna. Kini tidur malamnya tidak akan lagi dibangunkan oleh tangisan putranya setiap dua jam sekali. Ia tidak akan lagi dimintai oleh Jaejoong untuk menghangatkan air susu di saat istrinya itu terlalu malas untuk bangun. Namun, ia bisa memaklumi. Sebab, pekerjaan Jaejoong di rumah tidak sekadar merawat bayi mereka. Ia pun tidak akan bisa senantiasa mengawasi tumbuh kembang Changmin seperti saat ia masih menjadi suami Jaejoong.

Tak ubahnya seperti Yunho, Jaejoong pun harus membiasakan diri hidup berdua saja dengan Changmin. Bagaimanapun perceraian merupakan bagian dari pilihan hidupnya, yang berdasar rasa cintanya pada Yunho. Ia mengharapkan kebahagiaan Yunho bersama perempuan yang seharusnya.

Awalnya ia memang sedih dan bisa langsung menangis jika teringat akan Yunho. Apartemen itu menyisakan banyak kenangan indah bersama Yunho. Bahkan setiap pertengkaran yang pernah terjadi, dan kebiasaan buruk Yunho—yang terkadang dilakukan dengan sengaja agar mendengar omelannya—telah memberikan kesan yang manis. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia dapat menabahkan hatinya dan kembali menjadi Jaejoong yang tahan banting. Apalagi Yunho masih sering mengunjunginya—lebih tepatnya Changmin. Yunho masih bertanggung jawab atas Changmin, bahkan sampai kapanpun pria itu tidak akan lepas tangan.

 

**-oxoxo-**

 

Yunho disambut tangisan bayi setibanya di apartemen Jaejoong. Bulan ini adalah gilirannya membelikan kebutuhan Changmin, sehingga ia datang tidak dengan tangan kosong. Changmin tak kunjung menghentikan tangisan meski sudah ditimang oleh Jaejoong. Ia segera meletakkan tas belanjanya di meja dapur, kemudian menggantikan Jaejoong menenangkan Changmin. Jaejoong tampak takjub lantaran Changmin langsung berhenti menangis tatkala berada dalam dekapannya.

“Ih, ternyata Changmin ingin bermanja-manja sama Papa, ya…,” ucap Jaejoong gemas sembari menekan lembut pipi tembam Changmin.

“Hei, aku kan sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu,” tukas Yunho, “—ajari Changmin memanggilku _appa_.”

Jaejoong pura-pura tidak mendengar Yunho. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Changmin yang tengah memandangnya. Sepertinya Changmin memang merindukan ayahnya. Padahal ia kira kalau Changmin hanya bosan berada di boksnya, karena setiap direbahkan langsung menangis. Untung saja Yunho segera datang, sehingga ia bisa tenang. Changmin tersenyum kecil saat ia melakukan cilukba. Muncul keinginan kuat untuk mencubiti pipi Changmin. Sayangnya Yunho menjauhkan Changmin darinya sebelum hasratnya terlaksana.

“Dasar kau ini.” Bersamaan dengan itu, Jaejoong memukul pelan lengan Yunho. “Kalau kau tidak sedang terburu-buru, tolong jaga Changmin. Aku mau mandi.”

“Hn.”

Jaejoong memerhatikan Yunho dan Changmin melalui celah pintu kamar mandi yang belum ia tutup sepenuhnya. Pria itu kembali menidurkan Changmin di boksnya sebelum mengambil salah satu mainan yang menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing. Changmin selalu tertawa kecil sambil menendang-nendang saat Yunho menjauhkan mainan berwarna-warni itu setiap kali hampir terjangkau tangan mungilnya.

Yunho pun lebih ekspresif bila di depan Changmin—banyak senyum, bahkan tertawa pelan. Ia juga merasa bahwa Yunho semakin kebapakan meski usianya baru menginjak dua puluh empat tahun. Sepertinya benar apa yang tertulis dalam buku yang pernah dibacanya; kepribadian seseorang memang dapat berubah karena kelahiran anak. Rasanya ia ingin menunda kegiatan mandinya dan bergabung bersama mereka.

“Sampai kapan kau akan mengintip kami?”

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar mandi hingga menimbulkan bunyi debaman. Yunho menyeringai sebelum kembali berfokus pada Changmin yang menguap kecil.

“Mengantuk, _e_ _o_ _h_?” tanyanya pelan.

Ia baru akan membuai Changmin ketika terdengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi dibuka, menyusul suara keras Jaejoong, “Changmin belum mandi. Tolong mandikan. Kalau menungguku, keburu malam.”

Jaejoong memang seenaknya saja—tidak berubah. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam. Tampaknya Jaejoong tidak gentar sama sekali, malah menunjukkan cengiran singkat sebelum kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi. Yunho mendengus pelan. Ia mengangkat Changmin sebelum tertidur. Ia juga berusaha membuat Changmin tidak mengantuk dengan memainkan tangan di depan wajah bayi itu. Changmin tidak boleh kaget karena dimandikan di saat mengantuk. Ia paham lantaran sudah pernah memandikan Changmin bersama Jaejoong.

Ternyata perlengkapan mandi Changmin telah dipersiapkan oleh Jaejoong. Ia menidurkan Changmin di atas meja khusus yang sudah dilapisi kain dan handuk berserat halus. Namun, Changmin menangis saat ia membuka pakaian bayi yang imut-imut itu. Ia mencoba menenangkannya sembari menyetel suhu ruangan agar lebih hangat. Ia membersihkan bagian mata dan telinga Changmin sebelum menggunakan waslap yang ia kenakan di tangan kanannya untuk mengelap seluruh bagian kulit bayinya.

Menyabuni sudah. Membasuh dengan air di dalam bak pun sudah. Changmin sudah bersih, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Jaejoong baru keluar dari kamar mandi ketika Yunho hampir selesai membalut Changmin dengan pakaian bersih. Ia tersenyum lebar setelah berada di dekat Yunho. Sedangkan pria itu berlagak tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

“Sepertinya Papa sudah siap memberikan adik buat Changmin,” ujarnya seraya menciumi wajah Changmin yang beraroma menenangkan.

Yunho menjitak kepala Jaejoong yang belum kering betul. “Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau panggilan itu terdengar menggelikan. Jangan membiasakan Changmin dengan kata itu,” desisnya. “—Lagipula, apa maksudmu dengan adik? Dan apa hubungannya dengan memandikan Changmin?”

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya. Tidak biasanya Pak Polisi di hadapannya itu bicara panjang lebar begitu.

“Jangan menyia-nyiakan pengorbananku.” Jaejoong berkata lirih.

Yunho terdiam. Ia mengerti ke mana pembicaraan ini akan tertuju.

“Kau harus bersatu dengan Yeon Hee.” Jaejoong menambahkan, “Kalian harus berbahagia.”

Jaejoong memang belum tahu kalau saat ini Yeon Hee masih berada di Boston, dan mungkin akan pulang sekitar tiga sampai empat, atau bahkan lima tahun lagi. Sesungguhnya harapannya untuk bersatu dengan Yeon Hee mengikis secara perlahan ketika iabersama Jaejoong. Ia sudah paham akan alasan Jaejoong menginginkan perpisahan. Sayang, ia terlambat mengetahuinya, juga terlambat menyadari perasaannya.Bahkan ia begitu yakin bahwa Yeon Hee tidak lagi mendiami hatinya di kala ia menangis di hari perceraiannya.

“Kau potong rambut?” Bukannya Yunho berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia hanya baru menyadari perubahan pada diri Jaejoong. Rambut hitam itu lebih pendek dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Poni panjangnya pun lebih dirapikan.

“Kenapa?” Jaejoong malah balik bertanya, “Apa aku terlihat lebih tampan?” Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari ala bintang iklan sampo. “Kau menyesal telah menceraikanku, _e_ _o_ _h_?” guraunya seraya terkikik geli.

“Kau kira mempan menggodaku dengan badan yang melar begitu?” Sekali lagi mulut Yunho mendustai hatinya.

Jaejoong langsung geram dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke lengan Yunho. Ia memang sensitif kalau menyangkut lemak berlebih di tubuhnya pasca hamil.

“Aku rajin menurunkan berat badanku setelah melahirkan. Apa belum ada perubahan?”

“Kau tetap gendut,” ledek Yunho

Jaejoong lalu memiting batang leher Yunho. Sangat mudah dilakukan lantaran Yunho tengah membungkuk untuk menidurkan Changmin di boksnya. Sementara itu, Changmin terbangun akibat suara-suara berisik yang dihasilkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ajaibnya Changmin urung menangis setelah memandang orang-orang yang seharusnya sudah dewasa tersebut, dan tertawa riang sebagai gantinya.

“Kau membangunkan Changmin,” tuduh Yunho dengan suara aneh lantaran lehernya tertekan. Padahal ia lebih berisik dibandingkan Jaejoong.

“Gajah di pelupuk mata tak tampak, semut di seberang lautan tampak,” desis Jaejoong yang belum melepaskan pitingannya di leher Yunho.

“Kau terlalu berlebihan.”

Ternyata ia tidak boleh meremehkan seorang polisi cantik yang pernah menjadi berandal. Susah sekali lepas dari jepitan lengan yang kelihatannya tidak sekuat tangan atlet voli tersebut. Postur tubuh Jaejoong tergolong ramping dan bisa dibilang kurus. Tetapi, tenaganya sulit untuk ia imbangi sebagai sesama laki-laki.

“Oh ya, aku akan segera menyiapkan makan malam.” Jaejoong mengendurkan pitingannya, kesempatan bagi Yunho untuk membebaskan diri. “Makanlah di sini,” pintanya, “temani aku. Makan sendiri itu tidak enak. Kalau Changmin sudah bisa duduk sendiri di kursi makan, aku tidak akan mengajakmu lagi. Jadi, ini adalah tawaran super langka dariku.”

Yunho mendecak sebal, dengan mata hampir melotot dan sebelah telapak tangan mengelus lehernya yang hampir kram. Ternyata benar kata Yihan; terkadang Jaejoong memang menyebalkan.

“Apa masakanmu sudah bebas dari cabai?” Yunho bertanya dengan nada horor. “Kalau belum, lebih baik aku makan di rumah atau kafetaria kantor.”

“Cobalah dulu. Aku membiasakan memasak makanan yang tidak pedas demi Changmin, perut rewelmu pasti juga bisa menerimanya….” Jaejoong bergegas menuju dapur tanpa menunggu balasan dari Yunho. Ia yakin kalau Yunho tidak akan menolak.

Sembari menunggu Changmin terlelap, Yunho menduduki kursi tanpa sandaran di dekat boks. Changmin terlihat kembali mengantuk, dan ia memberikan belaian sayang di kepala putranya itu. Rambut Changmin mulai lebat, dan ia suka setiap kali mengelusnya.

Ia dan Jaejoong berpisah secara damai, sehingga hubungan baik tetap terjalin. Begitupun para orang tua yang tidak mau mengenal istilah mantan menantu.Kini Jaejoong menjadi sahabat terbaiknya, selain sebagai ibu dari anak pertamanya. Terkadang pertalian darah memang lebih kuat dibandingkan ikatan cinta, ia dan Jaejoong telah terantai erat oleh pertalian tersebut, selamanya.

Sudah seharusnya pengorbanan Jaejoong—rela bercerai dengannya hanya agar ia bahagia bersama perempuan lain yang Jaejoong kira masih menduduki posisi tertinggi di hatinya—berbuah manis. Dan seharusnya ia juga menghormati pilihan Jaejoong yang berkeinginan agar Changmin menyandang marga Kim. Ya, seharusnya. Tetapi ia pun telah mengorbankan perasaannya, sehingga sudah semestinya ia juga dapat merasakan manisnya.Untuk itu ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, atau ia akan menyesal selamanya.

Changmin sudah nyenyak ketika ia menyusul Jaejoong ke dapur. Ia mengabaikan tatapan keheranan Jaejoong dan membawa langkahnya semakin mendekat pada _namja_ manis yang tengah berkutat di depan kompor tersebut. Ia bisa merasakan Jaejoong menegang ketika ia memeluknya dari belakang tanpa peringatan. Ia meraih salah satu tangan Jaejoong, sementara tangan lainnya merogoh saku celananya, lantas menyematkan sebuah cincin yang tak asing di jari manisnya.

“Menikahlah denganku…,” bisik Yunho mesra. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh Jaejoong yang mendadak bergetar pelan, “Di hari yang sama seperti saat kita menikah setahun yang lalu, aku ingin kembali berikrar setia di hadapan Tuhan. Kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati.”

Jaejoong tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya untuk menahan isakannya keluar. Tetapi air mata bahagianya sama sekali tak sanggup ia bendung.

“Hei, kenapa kau malah menangis, _eoh_? Kau menyesal sudah jatuh cinta pada pria tidak romantis sepertiku?” goda Yunho sembari membalikkan Jaejoong agar menghadap dirinya, namun namja cantik itu belum mau mengangkat wajah untuk membalas tatapannya.

“Aku merasa begitu bodoh karena terlambat untuk menyadarinya, tapi sekarang aku tahu…,” lirihnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan menangkup pipi Jaejoong, membawa rupa menawan itu agar tegak memandangnya.

“… aku tahu kalau aku tak biasa hidup tanpamu….”

Kali ini tangis Jaejoong benar-benar pecah. Rasa bahagia membuncah di dadanya, meluap-luap tanpa mampu dibendungnya, ia ungkapkan melalui pelukan eratnya pada Yunho.

“Aku juga mencintaimu…,” sahut Jaejoong disertai tawa. Ia tak sabar menunggu Yunho mengatakannya, namun ia tahu pria dalam pelukannya itu sedang kesulitan untuk mengutarakannya.

Tawa pelan keduanya kembali terdengar ketika Yunho berbalik memeluk dengan penuh kasih, dibarengi bisikan-bisikan yang mampu melebarkan senyum senang Jaejoong.

 _Then I don’t want you to be worry of my feelings,_  
then I will always share my hidden feelings with you,  
then I wouldn’t break your heart…. 

 

* * *

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Tentang jamur, jawabannya basidiomycetes  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
